Love: Anonymous
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Dear Tim: "Roses are red, Violets are blue. This year Valentine's Day will be Hell for you. - Love, Anonymous." Sam/Scam


**HI EVERYONE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **

Darn it, I'm a day late....

Oh well. :P

Hope you guys will enjoy this anyway. It's another _**LONG LONG oneshot. **_

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies is Property of Marathon Inc. *takes out shotgun* ahem

**Note: **This fic is _possibly _**rated M**, for certain scenes... well not really, I'm not sure. This is just a heads up. Don't worry too much. lol.

THANK YOU **POISON'S IVY** FOR YOUR HELP! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC!!! :D:DD:D

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Sam said softly trying not to sound ungrateful or rude as she tuned Justin Ames down for a date. He sighed, looking a bit upset but walked away because he knew she had made up her mind.

Sighing in relief Sam turned back to reading her book as she sat in the high school cafeteria. Her eyes glanced up off the page and at the many couples in the room from time to time, smiling when she saw a fleeting kiss or a promise of a date this evening.

It was Valentine's day and as every other year there was just this buzz of excitement in the air, as boys and girls her age were busy enjoying the day. Her heart softened as she saw a classmate of hers, Brianna Hayes smile when she received a valentine card from a guy she knew she had a major crush on.

Sam remembered her saying that they could never be seeing that he was one of the most popular guys in school and Brianna was the shy quiet type. They were opposites Brianna had said, but it had happened anyway because love was love and no matter how impossible the odds were fate just had a way of making things happen.

Biting her lip Sam sighed. Now if only she could be so lucky. Letting her mind wander for a moment she smiled thinking about that forbidden man in her life only to be shaken roughly from her fantasy when she heard Clover scream her name in a loud infuriated tone telling her she was either shocked or angry. Or possibly both.

Sighing she glanced up to see Clover with her arms crossed over her chest and a look of utter disbelief on her face. "What was Justin doing here?" she asked suddenly and Sam groaned not wanting to have this conversation. Why did Clover have to see Justin (or one of the hottest boys in school as Clover thought) walk away?

Closing her book because she knew she would no longer be able to read she leaned her head on her hand, her elbow resting on the desk. "He asked me out for a date tonight." Clover's jaw dropped open and little hints of envy were clear in her eyes. "Oh my God Sam! Justin?! JUSTIN AMES ASKED YOU OUT?!"

Rolling her eyes at Clover's typical response Sam nodded. Grabbing a chair Clover sat next to Sam with a grin. "Wow Sam, you're so lucky that he's into you! Did he tell you where he's taking you? Any special plans?" Clover said with a lovesick face and Sam only giggled.

"No..." Sam said with a smile "I wouldn't know if there were any "special" plans he had because I said no." Clover sighed dreamily, still in her dreamland. "Wow Sam...I bet you're going to have the time of your life, You're so luck--"

Clover's eyes widened and she gasped when her mind finally registered what Sam said. "...Did you say you turned him down?" she asked with her voice barely above a whisper as if the shock was keeping her from raising her voice.

Biting her lip Sam only nodded fearing Clover's response. "WHAT?!!" Clover screamed a moment later, drawing the attention of several people that were nearby them and Sam sighed. "Clover..." Sam hissed sinking in her chair not wanting be the centre of gossip.

Taking a deep breath Clover tried to control her blood pressure. How could Sam turn Justin down! He was so gorgeous and perfect, even Mandy had a crush on him, this would have been perfect to rub in her face. "Are you blind Sam? Justin?" She said in disbelief and Sam sighed knowing Clover would never stop harassing her about this, about the reason why she had said no to Justin.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as Clover left her alone for a second to take a sip of water obviously gearing up to yell at her about making a stupid choice she was going to regret. She took the moment to think about _him_, her reason to turn Justin down.

Although Clover didn't get it Sam knew _he_ was so much more perfect that Justin Ames. He was so much more perfect for her. "Earth to Sammie!" Clover said snapping her fingers to get her attention and Sam blushed before focusing her eyes on her blonde friend. "Yes?" Sam said carelessly as she moved to open her book only to have Clover shut it for her.

"Oh no! You are not reading until you don't explain what's going on here!" Sighing Sam gave up on her book letting it lay on the table. Playing with her straw in her glass Clover sighed. "Justin is like...just perfect. Have you taken a good look at him?" Sam nodded slightly amused that Clover was still so shocked that she had said no. "Yes I have and I'm not interested."

"But that makes no sense!" Clover protested throwing her hands up in the air being every bit the drama queen that she was. The redhead smiled. "Yes it does..." she said calmly. "He's not my type." Clover's eyes bulged to the point of exploding. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! He's gorgeous!" Rolling her eyes again Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Clover I refuse to have this conversation. I told you I'm not into Justin Ames, just forget about it." Watching her friend pout Sam sighed. "Look if you like him so much...why not ask him out?"

Clover giggled placing her hands on her waist. "Right Sammie. Don't you mean ask your reject out? Do you have any idea how much Mandy is going to laugh if she finds out I was that desperate?" Shrugging Sam moved to open her laptop. "Okay Clover, whatever you say."

Watching Sam typing way at her laptop Clover narrowed her eyes. She never remembered Sam being so...so unaffected, so uninterested in guys like Justin. It wasn't like Sam never went out on a date before and they all had crushes on David at a time so what was different now? She was about to ask again when Alex pulled up a chair and joined them. "Hi guys" she said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"The end of the world.." Clover said with a smirk. "Sam just turned down Justin Ames for a date." Alex's eyes widened but she didn't look as shocked as Clover. "Ouch Sammie. Why?" Sighing Sam grimaced when she noted the focus was back on her and she shut the screen of her laptop successfully hiding away the small live feed she was trying to connect to.

"Not my type" she stated plainly and turned back to the computer's screen and although Alex raised an eyebrow she stayed silent understanding Sam had made up her mind. Not that she too wasn't curious why. "See?" Clover said with her voice full of frustration. "What kind of answer is that?!" Sam almost jumped when Clover almost turned the laptop to herself and she gasped pulling it back and snapping it shut before anyone could see the screen.

That was really too close.

"Clover!" Sam said annoyed at this point. "Sorry Sam...you can be a nerd and work on you assignments later, right now we want answers." Sam smirked at Clover's general statement only because she had no clue what Sam had really been doing. Normally yes, she would be using her time to work on an essay or report for class but not today. Today was special.

"I already told you he's not my type" Sam said her voice growing more and more irritated but Clover wasn't about to back off. "That still doesn't explain why you don't have a date for valentine's! What's your excuse Sammie? Gonna stay home and work on a project?" Clover giggled. "That would actually make sense seeing that you are such a goody-two-shoes. So what project is it? The one for Mr. Robertson's class?"

Sam glared and before she could stop herself she spoke in an icy tone wiping the smirk off Clover's face. "Who said I don't have a date?" The world stopped around them and Clover's mouth turned into a straight line, curiosity dancing in her blue eyes. "You do huh?" She said a moment later. "Who is it?"

Sam stayed silent wishing she hadn't said anything. To be honest she didn't really have a date...not yet at least. Clover slapped her hand on the desk. "Oh I know! Arnold asked you out and you being the total good girl that you are couldn't say no! Now it makes perfect sense Sammie!"

Sam's nostrils flared and she got up suddenly picking up her laptop in one arm and her books in the other as she kicked her chair to push it against the table. "Where are you going?" Alex asked concerned because she could tell Sam was angry. Turning her head Sam looked at Clover. "I do have a man in my life Clover...and he isn't Arnold" she said with a small glare. She smiled at Alex. "I have to go, bye Alex!" She moved away from the them only to stop and smile at Alex.

"Oh yea..." Sam grinned. "Tell me how your date with David goes okay?" Sam smirked when Alex blushed and she heard Clover gasp. Alex hadn't told Clover about her date yet and Sam wasn't supposed to say anything about it until she did. _"Oh well"_ Sam thought with a smirk as she walked out of the cafeteria laughing when she heard Clover scream at Alex demanding to know how that had happened. At least now Clover would be off her back for today, something she needed desperately if she wanted things to go the way she wanted them to.

Smiling when she got outside she walked to her car. She loved that teachers were taking it easy and there were no classes today, meaning she was free to do whatever she wanted. Reaching her car Sam sat down and closed the door. Placing her laptop on her lap she was about to start the car and drive off to her destination when she paused. Looking around and seeing that no one was anywhere around her she slowly opened her laptop staring at the screen with a smirk when she saw that the video feed had finally loaded. She bit her lip staring at it with a longing smile, a blush on her face because her eyes were finally looking at _him_.

* * *

He had to work hard to control his temper when he saw them, the couple in front of him smiling and holding hands. Scam rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Why anyone would waste so much time and energy for such a stupid holiday was beyond him even with his level of intelligence. How could Jerry let this criminal's wife waltz in here and hug him? Wasn't there some rule against that?

"Of course.." Scam sneered. "Jerry must be in the valentine spirit.." he said repulsed with a glare stuck to his face not leaving anytime soon. Personally, he hated Valentine's day. He hated the stupid lovesick look on idiotic people's faces, those people that wasted valuable time and resources to try and please some other person….who they loved.

Scam scoffed moving to sit in his cell. Who needed love? Who needed such a weak emotion anyway? With his eyes still narrowed Scam took in the stupid lovey dovey look on the man's face. What was his name again? He shrugged not remembering this moron's name. It wasn't like it was worth the effort anyway, he didn't want to remember the name of an idiot who was such a sucker for love.

After a moment Scam shook his head when he heard the man whisper the words "I love you" to his wife and he felt as if he would burst out laughing. _"And this guy is supposed to be a criminal? A killer?!"_ He thought in disbelief. It really was a good thing there were men of principle around like him who could continually focus on their goal of revenge instead of giving it all up for some woman. He didn't like the idea of being controlled by some girl. No, Tim Scam was the master of his own fate and that was how it was going to stay.

Forever.

Reflecting on the holiday Scam smirked when he remembered how his hatred for this day wasn't new. To be honest he never enjoyed it, not when he was a kid, not when he was a teenager and definitely not now when he was an adult.

Proud of himself for not changing his point of view all these years Scam smiled as he stood up to walk to the front of his cell. Watching the pair kiss again and again he had to grip the bars tightly to keep from screaming out at them. He really wasn't fond of this display. What he wouldn't do to make it all stop. Watching the pair again he saw the moronic grin on the man's face all because this lady was here to see him.

He honestly wanted to smash that grin off with a hammer. Praying that he would never act so stupid himself he smirked because he knew he didn't need to pray. He would never act like a lovesick fool, like a sucker for love. He scoffed. No he had better things to do.

Glancing at the couple one last time he sighed annoyed. "This is so stupid" he muttered under his breath as he moved to sit down tired of watching them. Maybe he should just escape before this got any worse, after all the day had just begun and he was sure more people would be coming in to "celebrate" the occasion. He grimaced because it made him sick.

Everything about Valentine's day sickened him. The cards, the romance and most of all LOVE.

Scam froze suddenly as he felt something fly past his ear and then gently hit his leg. Raising an eyebrow he glanced down to see a white paper airplane nestled against his foot. Rolling his eyes he sighed. How juvenile. Glancing around he wondered who would dare to annoy him like this. Moving to rip the paper airplane into shreds he stopped when he saw a small glossy card sticking out of it.

Now curious, his attention caught he leaned down and picked up the paper, pulling the plane apart his eyes widened when he recognized what the small card really was.

A Valentine Card.

Snarling he was about to rip it but again curiosity stopped him and he stopped and looked at the card. It was a typical valentine's card being bright pink and covered with small red glittery hearts. The words "You're Special" were written in a metallic gold at the top. His eyes were burning just looking at it but he pulled it open anyway wondering what was going on. A chill set over his skin when he read the words written inside the card:

_**"So bitter towards love...aren't you Tim?" **_

Scam's eyes narrowed and he blinked. What was this? Some kind of joke? Someone had been listening to him right now? Glancing around he couldn't see anyone around, save for the couple that was still busy making complete fools of themselves and a janitor and he hoped it wasn't him throwing paper airplanes at him. He was sure he knew better.

But then who was doing this? "Who cares" he said under his breath a moment later. Scam smirked ripping the card into tiny pieces and tossing them to the floor ignoring the glare the janitor gave him. Chuckling he moved to sit down only to stop when he heard the sound of rapid air and once again a paper airplane had landed next to his foot.

Staring at it with narrowed eyes Scam walked up to the front of his cell trying to see who was doing this. Looking left and right as far as he could he saw no one standing there. Now confused more than ever he moved to pick up the paper wanting to kill the person who was doing this.

And _she _was smirking because she was honestly right in front of him, he just couldn't see her. Smirking _she _tapped the gadget on her finger, satisfied with the power it was giving her. Of course he couldn't find her, she was invisible at the moment thanks to Jerry's latest gadget. She smirked again because she was having so much fun with it.

Sighing in frustration Scam opened the plane to discover another card, this one with the words "I've got my eye on you Valentine" written on it and he realized the irony of that statement seeing that he was obviously being watched by someone. Unfolding it he read the words written in black marker:

_**"You know you only prove my point when you act like that." **_

Pausing in shock he tried not to let his shock show on his face just in case this person was still watching him. How were they doing this? Letting his eyes scan the area again he saw no one and that only added to his frustration. Slightly crumpling the card in his fist he glared.. "Who is this freak?" He said out loud honestly hoping this person would stop before he found them and crushed them to bits for this.

Keeping his eyes on the area around his cell he sat down waiting to see if another card was on its way. Smiling when a minute passed and nothing happened he sat down on the bed only to scowl when a paper airplane landed next to his hand.

So this person wasn't going to stop like this were they? Sighing he reached out and grabbed the plane, unfolding it while realizing this person had to have a good aim to be able to even get this thing through the cell's bars. Pulling out the card he rolled his eyes when he saw the front, this time it said "Don't Break my Heart" with a heart split into two. He knew if he got his hands on this person he would break more than their heart. Smirking as he unfolded it, he read the words:

_**"Ouch. Well thanks for the nickname."**_

_**- Amy Nelson**_

Scam narrowed his eyes in confusion as he saw the name. "Amy...Nelson.." he said in a soft whisper. He was sure he didn't know any Amy Nelson. His confusion building he glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of what he was sure was a female. Was Amy an agent's name? Which W.O.O.H.P. agent in their right mind would be sending him Valentine cards? Doubting that she was an agent he sighed wondering over the identity of his stalker. Because as much as he hated to admit it he was being stalked by someone.

He glanced at the card again. Someone who called them self Amy, but he was doubtful that that was even her real name although he couldn't say for sure. One thing that he definitely knew was that he didn't know that name.

"What the hell is this?" He hissed studying the card for more clues. If only he could figure out who this was. He almost jumped when he felt another paper airplane bounce off his leg and land next to his foot. Opening it quickly he read the new message:

_**"You're adorable when you are confused you know." **_

_**- Amy Nelson**_

His eyebrow raised in reaction to her statement and he tried not to pout because he somehow felt she would like that, turning his mouth into a frown instead. So she could tell he was confused? Clenching his teeth he glared, trying to look more angry than annoyed or confused not wanting to give this woman any satisfaction. Granted that she was a woman...he still hadn't seen her yet and the cards appeared to be coming out of no where. Still glaring he ripped up the card into four tossing it and earning another glare from the janitor.

Pacing around his cell and thinking of what to do to stop this nonsense Scam was stopped when he saw another card swoop through the bars of his cell. How on earth was she managing this? He read the note:

_**"Okay, okay don't get angry, you're cute all the time. Is that better darling?" **_

_**- Amy Nelson**_

Frowning Scam realized that this had gone too far. He was not enjoying this conversation if you could call it that at all. Whoever this girl was, she didn't know him well and if she did know him and was still doing this she was insane.

Smirking he crossed her arms over his chest letting the card fall on his bed. Why was this woman putting so much effort into stalking him anyway? Was she that upset with her life that she wanted to die? Of course he could easily arrange that. Smirking again he spoke because he knew she could hear him somehow. "Stay away from me.." he said in a low growl hoping to scare her away.

She only smirked when she heard the frustration and raw anger in his smooth, rich voice. If he was trying to sound scary he was failing miserably because she loved it when he sounded like that.

Carefully writing onto a neon pink card she attached it to a already folded paper airplane, that she had made plenty of last night. She was so glad the gadget hid her stuff too, the paper airplanes, the valentine cards remained invisible as long as the stayed within the barrier the gadget made which made it so easy for her to do this. Smirking when she saw him scowl as he picked up the paper she couldn't help but enjoy his frustration. She loved being able to be near him like this.

Opening the card up quickly he saw another message:

_**"..Why?" **_

_**- Amy Nelson**_

He sighed knowing she was asking why she should stay away from him and it was honestly a stupid question. Even if she didn't know him he was in a jail cell was he not? It was obvious he was a criminal, and criminals were dangerous. "Because I'm dangerous" Scam said with a smirk, a glare directed at her wherever she was.

Biting her lip she grinned when she saw his smirk again. It made her heart flutter when she saw it although she hadn't told anyone that. It was her little secret amongst other things.

Another paper plane was soon gliding into his cell and he shook his head as he retrieved it. Silently hoping this was an apology of some sort he groaned when he saw what was actually written on the purple valentine card:

"…_**And I love that." **_

_**- Amy Nelson**_

Clenching his teeth Scam was tempted to rip the card only to stop knowing that maybe this would lead him to a clue. He figured he should just hold onto these cards in case he wanted to find this woman, maybe these would come in handy later. Sighing he realized he couldn't make her stop like this, perhaps he should just focus on trying to discover her identity. "So do I know you...Amy?"

He only had to wait for a minute for a paper airplane to come zipping into his cell. He pulled it open quickly ignoring the "I love you" written on the front of the teddy bear themed valentine card. His eyes scanned over the words:

_**"Hmm I don't know...do you?" **_

_**- **__**Stacey Morgan **_

Scam's eyes narrowed when he noticed the changed name on the card. The name was no longer Amy, now it was Stacey. Again he had no idea who Stacey was but it was easy to tell this was the same woman who was sending cards before. Meaning whoever this was, she was playing with him and Amy or Stacey was not likely her name. Scam sighed. Or it could be that one of them was her name and he didn't know which one it was.

_"Great.."_ Scam thought slumping his shoulders. Even more confused than before he glared at the card as his mind swirled with thoughts. Who exactly was doing this, and why? An enemy? None of the names Amy or Stacey meant anything to him at all and he wasn't sure what to make of them, but he knew he wanted answers. Tim Scam hated being confused.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked trying not to sound too agitated even though he really was. Why would anyone spend so much time and effort just to annoy him? Scam found himself wondering if maybe a bigger agenda was going to follow and he wasn't sure if he liked that.

Pacing around his cell while he waited Scam tried to think of a possible identity of this person. Who would want to torment him like this? As if he didn't already hate this day enough, now he had this woman on his tail and he didn't even know who she was. If only there was some way to tell.

Feeling paper hit his shoulder he sighed swooping up the paper airplane, dumping it aside and pulling out the card. His eyebrow raised when he saw her choice of card. This one was red with a picture of a wolf on it, but it was the phrase that really made him freeze in shock.

The words "I Promise not to bite if you'll give me a kiss, How about it Valentine?" were printed on a tiny heart the wolf was holding and Scam had to stop and wonder if this girl knew what she was getting herself into. Smirking now he knew that he would be giving her a lot more than a kiss when he got his hands on her, she would pay dearly for toying with him. Finally turning the flap he read:

_**"To teach you a lesson. I can't have my Valentine being so bitter towards love, that wouldn't be right now would it Tim?"**_

_**- **__**Stacey Morgan **_

His eyebrows still raised Scam chuckled. This girl definitely had guts to be doing this, he had to give her that, but the urge to tear her limb from limb was increasing even more now. He found himself growing more and more curious to discover who she really was. What really amused him was that she called him "her valentine" which was just ridiculous. He was not HER valentine, or anyone's anything to be exact. He was just Tim Scam, the criminal that cared for no one but himself.

"So I'm your valentine now?" Scam said with a smirk. "When did you decide that was going to happen...?" His smirk widened. "In one of your twisted dreams?" The answer came almost immediately this time, the paper airplane landing on the floor, roughly hitting his thigh and he wondered if he'd made her angry. _"Good"_ he thought with a smirk as he moved to open the card. Only his smirk vanished as soon as he read what she said:

_**"...You must be psychic. How ever did you know that you were in my dreams?!" **_

_**- **__**Stacey Morgan **_

Taking a deep breath Scam glared. This woman was clearly pushing his buttons and that irritated him beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Feeling his blood boil in his veins he wondered who she was and if she was enjoying harassing him. It didn't even seem like she cared about what he'd said, only twisting his words to suit her own desires.

He frowned. To be honest he had no clue what she was after and he didn't think he wanted to know, all he wanted to do was kill and preferably her. Scam scowled and crumpled the card in his fist, squeezing it into a ball and tossing it out of the cell's bars, and although he didn't know it, the card now ruined, landed right next to her foot.

_Sam_ sighed as she glanced at the card. This was going to take a lot more work than she'd thought. She knew breaking the icy shell around his heart wasn't going to be easy but he was making it downright impossible. But...she bit her lip and watched him pacing back and forth in his cell clearly aggravated by her actions and she sighed as a small smile formed on her face. But she couldn't stop herself from trying. She had done it year after year and she couldn't deal with it anymore, she had let her dreams and hopes for him fade when she discovered that he wasn't what she thought he was.

An innocent man.

She had tried to move on and forget about him, telling herself that she shouldn't feel this way about Tim Scam, her enemy but she had gotten no where. She sighed quietly as she kept her gaze on him.

But logic didn't work when it came to love and she had finally accepted that she was in love....with him. Biting her lip she studied the man before her, her eyes moving from his muscular frame, rich brown hair to his beautiful sea-foam eyes, and all across his perfectly handsome face. She blushed, her heart beating hard and fast just because she was near him, and she couldn't explain it but it was just this feeling she got around him that couldn't be put into words. But she knew she loved him. She smirked looking at his irritated frown, because she knew that no matter how hard he tried she wasn't going to let him push her away again.

Never again.

Still smirking she wrote on a card, picking out one with a golden heart on the front because she hoped he knew she felt he had a good heart under his icy exterior. If only she could reach the man inside that shell. Finishing quickly she smiled letting the card make its way to him and she watched him glare before he picked it up.

Scam glared at the card, in fact he was glaring so hard that he felt the card would catch fire but of course it did not. Cursing under his breath he opened it up, not bothering to comment on the card because he was too angry to do so. Eyes darkening he read the message:

_**"Sorry, but I do dream about you Tim. It's not under my control, and even if it was....I'd still be dreaming about you." **_

_**- **__**Stacey Morgan **_

His eyebrow raised higher and he tried to control his mouth from dropping open in shock. He wondered what this girl was getting out of pretending to be in love with him, because that's exactly what it sounded like. Not that he cared of course.

Ignoring her message he scowled and walked up to the front of his cell once again. "All right Stacey.." he said in a bitter voice. "Do you want to explain why you're doing this?"

Sam almost giggled when she heard his frustration, but controlled herself in case he heard her. He was just so fun to control and although she knew he hated it she loved having all of his attention on her. It was addicting.

The next card arrived a few seconds later and he noticed grudgingly that the message was longer than before:

_**"I believe I've told you Tim. I'm doing this so that you see Valentine's day as it should be seen. As a special day for people that are in love. I see that you have something against love. Why is that? Is it because you've never experienced love? Or is it because you're afraid of falling for someone?"**_

_**- **__**Stacey Morgan **_

He had just barely finished reading the card when another paper airplane landed next to his foot and he realized she had more to say. Leashing his need to explode he read:

_**"In fact I think I know why you're scared of love." **_

_**- **__**Megan Oswald**_

Chuckling softly he shook his head. Was this girl for real? Did she really think she could accomplish anything by doing this? The only thing she was doing successfully was making him angry, and he only felt the need to stop her growing with an increasing rate with each and every card. Scam smirked as he re-read her last message.

He had to admit he was curious to know why she thought he was "scared" as she put it, of love. Why would he be afraid of such a useless emotion? Why would he even want to experience it? Why would anyone want to lose control to someone who would dictate their life? Love was stupid, that was all there was to it, but obviously she didn't feel that way.

"Want to enlighten me...Megan?" He said changing her name because he noted she had once again written another one down. But he knew this was the same girl that had been irritating him from the start. Honestly, he was supposed to be causing chaos right now, not arguing with some faceless girl over love. Maybe he could escape without her noticing...

He felt a paper hit his arm and he closed his eyes in agony, the need for revenge burning at his heart. Who was she? And did she have nothing better to do than annoy a imprisoned criminal? He sighed. Or was she the type that did this kind of thing for kicks? But why would ANYONE do something like this for fun? Scam glared not liking to be entertaining to anyone. It bothered him. Hissing in a breath he read the card:

_**"You don't like change. You're scared of wanting something more then revenge. But most of all you don't want to lose control... Isn't that obvious?"**_

_**- **__**Megan Oswald**_

Scam felt his own eyes widen when her words sank in. He had to sit on the edge of his bed as he gripped the card in his hand. He was no longer smirking, nor was he laughing at what she said. It was like she had taken the words right out of his mind and he didn't like that. How did she even know that he didn't want to be controlled by another? Frowning he couldn't understand how a unknown girl knew him like that. It was true that he hated change. It was even truer that he wanted to focus on nothing but revenge...but how did she know?

His eyes narrowed as his mind swam with thoughts. Who knew him so well? Who was this girl? Whoever she was she was slowly driving him insane. He sighed and took a deep breath. This was supposed to be a joke at the most and he didn't want to make any more of it so he slowly forced a smirk to don his face. Sure he was confused and a bit shocked but he didn't have to let her know that now did he?

"Good one..." he said with his smirk widening. "But do you really think I care? I'm not that easy to figure out..." He crossed his arms over his chest looking out of his cell. "To put it simply, you can be as analytical as you like I'm not going to bothered by you."

Outside his cell Sam scowled at his arrogance only because she knew what she said bothered him. She knew him very well, she could tell by the look in his eyes when he read what she said he was confused. The way his jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed proved that she had gotten to him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Scam grinned satisfied when he noticed that nearly five minutes had passed and nothing more had happened. He was glad that he had finally made his point and this crazy woman had packed up and gone home. His happiness however faded quickly when a paper airplane landed on his chest while he lay on the bed.

Wanting to scream he sat up quickly tearing up the paper airplane and glancing over the card hoping this was goodbye and he would never have to hear from Amy, Stacey, Megan, or whoever she was again. If only he was so lucky:

_**"I see I hit a nerve. Do you honestly think you can deceive me by pretending not to care? You're smarter than that right? You're going to have to try harder, it won't be easy...I know you too well darling."**_

_**- **__**Megan Oswald**_

Feeling his muscles twitch Scam knew he was itching to strangle this girl, but he couldn't find her which led him to tear up the card again in frustration. Maybe he could lure her out of her little hiding space, once he saw her he knew he would make sure to punish her for this annoyance. But how could he do that?

Maybe he could scare her away. Would that work? Rolling his eyes at her comment he smirked. "Is that so? You know me?" He chuckled. "That would mean that you know that I want to kill you right now? Surely you understand that, since you know me so well."

While he smirked another card hit his leg and he picked it up slowly reading the message hidden inside:

_**"You don't scare me Tim." **_

_**- Nicole Scott**_

Scam couldn't control his scowl when he read her words. He was sure he would be scaring her if he had her cornered in a dark alley with a knife. Then she would be begging him to let her go, let her live, but no right now she was safe.

She was out of his grasp.

Glaring he looked around still not seeing any sign of anyone but he relaxed as he told himself it was just a matter a time and sooner or later he would make this woman pay with her life. No one got away with tormenting him. "If you're really not afraid...why not show me your face? You know you're scared that I'm going to kill you when I find you, that is why you are hiding" he finished with a smirk hoping she would reveal herself.

Waiting for a moment, and then another and then several more Scam smirked when he noted that no paper airplane was landing in his cell. Finally, he had made his point, he had scared her away. Smirking in complete satisfaction he lay on his bed closing his eyes and relaxing. This little game was over, and she was gone. One day though, possibly soon he would be sure to find her and make her pay for trying to change his mind about love. But that day was not today because she had been smart enough to leave him alone.

Sam shook her head and walked away with a sigh because she knew he was thinking she was truly afraid or that she was going to stop. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye she smirked because she was no where near done with Tim Scam, she was going to take a little break, let him relax, and then she would return to her Valentine.

* * *

Sam smiled as she stood in front of a full length mirror at the mall, trying on a dress. It had taken her a while to find the one she wanted but the end result was worth it. Smiling at her reflection she moved to the front of the store to buy the dress. She blushed as she thought about him again as she stood in line. She knew she was annoying him to no end right now but soon, very soon he would see it was worth it. She smiled. She knew he was definitely worth all the work she was putting into him. If it all worked...she blushed harder, then she would never have to hide her feelings again.

Not too far away two pairs of eyes were watching her closely. Clover and Alex were ducked behind a row of dresses as they watched their friend. Alex sighed "Clover why are we spying on Sam?" Clover rolled her eyes. "We aren't spying! How did I know she was going to come here! I'm just curious to see what she's up to."

Alex sighed, speaking in a hushed whisper. "She's shopping isn't it obvious?" Ignoring Alex, Clover kept a watchful eye on Sam trying to figure out what was going on. She sighed a moment later when she realized she was getting no where. Standing up she walked up to Sam, Alex following closely behind her.

"Hey Sammie!" Clover said and she was sure she saw Sam flinch. Sam froze in shock closing her eyes in agony. Clover had seen her. Taking a deep breath she turned around and smiled at her friends. "Hi guys, shopping?" Alex nodded and Clover smirked. "I see that you are...nice dress by the way. Are you going to wear it on your date with that mystery man you claim isn't Arnold?"

Sam sighed rolling her eyes. Leave it to Clover to never give up. "Yes actually, thanks for asking." Clover sighed chewing on her lower lip with her teeth. "Why can't you just tell us who he is?" The redhead giggled letting her face don an innocent expression. "Why? You're that eager to meet "Arnold" Clover?"

The blonde pouted but Sam only smirked. "I have to go guys, have fun on your dates. I'll catch you later." She left Clover there on the verge of ripping out her hair. "I can't believe she just did that!" Clover screamed making several customers look at them, and Sam smirked because she heard her screaming behind her but she couldn't tell her yet, not just yet.

Getting into her car, she glanced at her watch noting it had been over an hour which was a long enough break for him. She smirked, starting her car and driving off towards the W.O.O.H.P. prison facility where she would find Tim Scam.

* * *

Scam sneered at another couple as they stood hugging in another prison cell. His boredom was leading him to watch these morons because the cards he had been getting this morning had stopped coming more than an hour ago. Not that he was complaining he was glad that was over with.

"Idiots" he said in a angry tone, a ferocious glare directed at the couple. He watched them hold hands and his own hands itched to hurt one of them and he was thinking of how to do just that when something hit his chest with a small whoosh of air.

Scam's eyes widened and he shook his head with a smirk. Okay so now he was imagining things, there was no way that girl was back for him. She would know better than that for sure. Looking around, his smirk vanished when he saw a paper airplane gently sitting against his foot. "_You have got to be kidding me_" he thought as he snarled and snatched up the paper, unfolding it and glancing at the valentine card as hatefully as he could.

"I'm thinking of You, Valentine" was written on the front of the card in a thought bubble and he glared because he was actually hoping she would forget about him. And somehow he felt she knew that and kept going anyway. Glaring harder he opening the card, looking to read the words he knew he would find inside:

_**"Have I taught you NOTHING yet? Why were you glaring at that loving couple? By the way...Did you miss me?" **_

_**- Nicole Scott**_

Clenching his teeth he resisted the urge to burst out yelling. Who was this crazy girl?! Why wouldn't she leave him alone? Clenching his fist he imagined cutting her up into tiny pieces and that seemed to calm him down a bit. Only torturing this girl would bring him any sense of revenge. "No I did not miss you" he hissed out speaking in what he was sure was a deadly tone enough to scare most people away.

But not her, he realized as another card made it's way into his cell and he honestly just wanted to bury her alive for this. Or maybe drown her in a pool of blood? Would that make her see how stupid she had been? How wrong she was for pursuing HIM? He sighed. Of all the men on this planet this girl just had to pick him to annoy.

Cursing at her under his breath he opened the card, ignoring the surface as he quickly read the words inside:

_**"Aww you didn't? Oh well aren't you lucky…I'm back for you anyway." **_

_**- Nicole Scott**_

Running a hand through his hair he tried to control his pent up rage that was just begging to be unleashed onto this woman. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Scam realized he should have just escaped while he had the chance. Trying not to sound too exasperated Scam spoke in a calm voice. "And why are you back? To bother me about the meaning of love...or Valentine's day? Or is it some other stupid topic?"

Sam rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her waist as she heard him speak in that arrogant tone of his. She was glad she was invisible or else he would have seen her angry frown. What would it take to get him to see that she wanted him to be softer? To not be so lonely? To possibly want to fall in love for once? Writing up another card Sam aimed the paper plane and smirked when it hit his arm.

Scam let his eyes run over the card noting the one she had picked and laughing at it slightly, the words "Don't be so cold, cause' I love you" printed on it with a penguin sitting in the snow wrapped up in a red scarf. Opening it up he read:

_**"Yes actually, I want you to appreciate love. Is that such a bad thing?" **_

_**- Alexis Irving **_

Scam smirked at the words. Although he noted the name change, he said nothing of it being used to it by now. But he still didn't know who SHE really was. And for some strange reason he felt like he knew her although he had no clue why. Then again, which girl that he knew was dumb enough to want to die by his hands? Another paper slapped against his arm and he caught it before it fell. Pulling it open he read:

_**"Speechless darling?" **_

_**- Alexis Irving **_

Scam drew in a breath glancing around and although he didn't want to admit it he felt a bit awkward being watched like this. He wasn't used to being looked at all the time and especially not by some messed up girl. Brushing it off he smirked. "Of course not. I'm just wondering why you would be stupid enough to do something like this. What's your reason?"

After a moment passed another card was received and Scam narrowed his eyes as he read over the longer message he had just gotten from this mystery girl:

_**"Which reason would you like to hear? That I hate that you can't let go of this hatred you have for love? Or that I hope you would smile more often because I like it when you do? Or that I wish you would just stop being so lonely?" **_

_**- Alexis Irving **_

_"Ah" _Scam thought._ "So she thinks I'm miserable and lacking something in life"_ He smirked not seeing why anyone would care about that. He frowned. Not that he was missing anything at all. His life was absolutely perfect the way it was. He loved being the criminal that he was. "How very thoughtful of you.." He said in a sarcastic tone "But my life is just fine the way it is."

Sam sighed as she stood there. She was actually expecting him to say something like that and it broke her heart. She knew the kind of man Tim was, and he would never admit that he needed love in his life. But she knew he did, she just knew he needed love and care he just didn't think so because she knew he had never been loved before. Her heart ached as she remembered what her research on him had revealed, that his parents had died early and he had no siblings or any friends anymore. Of course he didn't think he needed love because he had learned to live without it.

She bit her lip as she glanced at him longingly with a sad smile on her face. She knew he needed her, because _she_ needed him. She had known him for 3 years now, if not more and she only seemed to want to love him more and more with each passing day. She was determined to break down his guard and make him know that she cared for him deeply and she wouldn't stop until he saw that. She was never going back to settling for boyfriends she could care less about because the man she knew she wanted was right here.

And she would have him.

Scam smirked sitting in his cell when the cards had once again stopped coming. Looking around he sighed when he saw more criminals greeting their loved ones and he found that he had had enough. He was sick and tired of these couples but most of all he was sick of Miss Amy Megan Stacey Nicole Alexis. Sending a devilish smirk at the cell door he chuckled before he lured a guard over to him pretending to need to discuss something important.

Once the cell door opened it took him less than a minute to soundlessly knock down the guard, dragging him into his cell and locking him there instead. Scam carefully placed the man so that it would look like it wasn't a guard but him still locked up in his cell. And then he simply turned and slipped out of the W.O.O.H.P. prison going easily unnoticed by the happy couples that were too busy with each other. But of course Sam saw him leave and she followed after him because she refused to let him leave her behind again.

* * *

Scam smirked as he walked along the street finally at ease. After being tormented all morning and afternoon he finally had a peace of mind. His smirk only widened as he kept walking because he knew there was no way SHE would find him in a crowd.

Sam smirked as she watched him walking calmly on the street right in front of her. She carefully let her invisibility go and became visible behind him, but he still couldn't see her because he wasn't looking her way. Biting her lip and grinning she aimed a paper airplane at one of his broad shoulders and she did a silent cheer when it hit him smack in the centre of it.

He stopped dead when he felt the gentle pat of paper hit his body, the sensation too familiar to forget by now and he could still hardly believe she was still following him. And now he was sure this girl was a stalker or freak of some sort that enjoyed bothering him for some reason that he didn't want to know.

Opening the card he glared when he saw an eye pattern on the front, the words "You can't hide Valentine" greeting him as he grimaced standing in the middle of the street. He would just love to know what this woman wanted from him. His jaw twitching he read:

_**"Trying to run away my love? I thought you'd know better than that Tim, why would I ever let you run away?...Not when I've waited so long."**_

_**- Taylor Portman **_

Giving the card a murderous glare he noted that her name had once again changed to something else. Tired and annoyed he was about to keep walking when he realized the card had hit him from behind, meaning she had to be nearby. Smirking for a moment he glanced around with a feral grin. If she was near him he would catch her.

Focusing to find any trace of this mysterious woman Scam was delighted when he heard a feminine laugh and then footsteps speeding away from him and he knew it had to be her running away from him. But he wasn't going to let her go now, not now, she was finally going to pay for this.

Turning swiftly he thought he saw a shadow disappear behind the brick wall he was standing next to. Growling in frustration he raced after it knowing it was a trace of her. His eyes narrowed when he ran along the side and didn't see any sign of her. 'Where did she go?" he whispered, looking left and right in frustration because he was sick and tired of playing hide and seek.

Scam paused, alert when he heard slow footsteps on the other side of the wall. Carefully walking to the end of the wall he waited for her to reach the end herself. Listening to her footsteps coming closer Scam smirked as thoughts of wonderful revenge danced in his head. There was no limit to what he would do to her when he finally got his hands on the girl.

_"Closer...closer" _he thought as he listened to her slow steps approaching him, and then he smirked when he finally saw her hand peeking out from the edge of the wall. "Got'cha!" Scam roared as he lashed out and gripped her arm, grabbing the girl and drawing her up against him tightly in his embrace to keep her from escaping his grasp.

"Scam!!!" A familiar voice screamed in shock, and horror was clear on her face and he immediately frowned when he saw who he was holding in his arms.

Samantha Simpson.

Of all the people in the world he had to accidentally grab her. Now he was sure this day would never get better. Scowling he studied Sam's infuriated face, her heated glare and he could tell she was clearly upset being trapped in his arms, not that he was thrilled to be holding her himself. He had better things to do, like track down that crazy girl bent on making his life hell just a little bit more than the enemy he held in his embrace.

Scam relaxed loosening his grip around her, almost letting her go until he stopped wrapping his arms around her waist tighter and making her gasp. It couldn't be her right? Seeing her frown he sighed because he knew Sam would never be crazy enough to provoke him for no reason. And she definitely did not love him. So she couldn't be _her_ at all.

"What are you doing out of jail?!" Sam screamed right in his face and he sighed remembering how much she hated him. Of course _she_ wasn't Samantha.

Several people stopped and looked at them with smiles on their faces assuming they were a couple sharing their love on Valentine's day. One lady, a bit older then them smiled as she passed by with a smile as she glanced at them. "You two make such a good couple" she said still smiling and Scam's eyes widened in shock and Sam grinned because he wasn't looking at her.

Of course they made a good couple.

When the lady left Sam quickly wiped her grin off her face not wanting him to see it. "Let me go!" Sam whined pushing at his chest and tugging at his arms. Only he couldn't tell she was actually pulling him closer.

Rolling his eyes Scam cringed at the woman's opinion. How the hell did Sam and HIM make a good couple? Glaring he let her go. "Here, now stop screaming like an idiot." She frowned more at the fact that he had let her go than at his comment, but he wouldn't know that. Watching him walk away Sam grabbed his arm making him glare harder. "You still haven't explained what you are doing out of jail!"

Snarling Scam pulled his arm out of her hold. Turning to glare at her he spoke in a icy voice. "Go ahead run to Jerry, I don't care Samantha..." he growled. He really didn't have the time or patience to deal with her right now. He still had to find that goddamned girl that was driving him crazy. Not saying anything else he walked away determined to find the girl that was crawling under his skin and making him squirm.

Sam smirked as she watched him walking away in a fit of rage. Biting her lip she giggled remembering how frustrated he had been but she smiled with a soft blush on her face when she remembered how it had felt to be wrapped up in his arms. Sighing contently she smiled as he slowly disappeared from her line of vision not minding because soon he would never go anywhere without her again.

* * *

Slamming the door to his house open Scam scowled in pure rage as he moved inside. It was an understatement to say he was angry. He had never experienced something like this in his life. No one had ever dared to harass him like this. Then what made her so different?! Why was he letting her drive him insane. Taking a deep breath he tried to remain calm thinking of how to get revenge. He had to find this girl and somehow he had to make her pay for doing this to him.

And it wasn't going to be pretty.

Feeling the adrenaline rush in his veins and his need to torture growing he decided to calm himself down with a shower. Once he was a bit more calm he would go out and search for this girl...or girls, whoever she was. Somehow he felt the cards would be clues to find her and that was why he had held onto them despite wanting to rip them into shreds. Somehow he felt they would help him find this girl. Smirking Scam went to take his shower, thoughts of revenge keeping him calm for now.

Biting her lip Sam carefully made sure to stay out of sight, making sure she was still invisible. She wasn't sure how much longer this gadget was going to last, she had been using it a lot and she only hoped it kept working. She only needed it for a little while longer anyway.

Sitting on the floor of his balcony, on the upper level of his house Sam smirked as she watched him close the bathroom door. If he thought he could escape her he was wrong. Pulling out her laptop, thankful that she had picked the smallest one on the market she smirked when she was able to see him on her screen through a camera she had installed in his bathroom. Actually there was one in each room of his house, he just didn't know it.

She went speechless the minute the camera turned on letting her watch him. She had made a hobby of spying on him for a long time now. She had seen him fall sleep with that peaceful expression he rarely had while awake. She had seen him wake up in the morning adorably with his hair scruffy, but she'd never been lucky enough to catch him like this. She bit her lip and smirked. She had never caught him while he was in the shower. Her eyes remained glued to the man on the screen as she took him in. There was only one word for him.

Perfect.

She had always known Scam was strong, that much was obvious with her encounters with him as a spy. But…

She watched him in awe. He was so much stronger than she had even imagined, his entire form was consisted of well chiselled muscles that showed even more effortlessly now that he wasn't hidden behind clothing. His skin was tanned evenly all over his body, and she couldn't see any blemish anywhere. She sighed. Save for the long scar on his back, but she realized that only added to his powerful look. Her eyes rested on his scar and she wondered how he got it.

Smiling she leaned back as she kept watching him shower. Even the water drops seemed to travel slower against his skin, reluctant to stop clinging to him as they ran down his arms, his back, and his chest. Sam watched him unblinkingly, her eyes now stuck to his chest, to the well-formed planes and then travelled down to his abdomen looking at his wonderful abs.

She took her time studying him quietly, blushing hard and noting how hard his body looked, but somehow she knew his skin would be smooth to the touch. His entire body radiated with raw power and it was easy to see his strength, she could easily say she had never seen anyone like him. Blushing she noticed how her finger was tracing the small screen where his image was showing making her realize how badly she wanted to touch him.

And to be honest she could get away with it if she wanted to. Biting her lip she blushed as she watched him, her heart beating in her eardrums. _"I really shouldn't..." _She thought gripping her laptop. _"It would be so wrong...but-" _She sighed longingly as she watched him again, her gaze never leaving him._ "I'm not going to get this chance again.." _Sam knew she couldn't really control herself around him and she was invisible was she not? She could get away with it.

Telling herself it was okay Sam smirked as she stood up leaving her laptop there in a place he wouldn't find it and soon she was walking towards his bathroom. Her smirk widened when she found the door unlocked. Luck was on her side today, but she figured he didn't lock the door because he probably felt safe in his own home. He must think she couldn't find him here.

She was about to prove him wrong.

Sam blushed when she saw him running his hands through his hair as the water ran down his body. Finally seeing him so up close like this made butterflies fly around in her stomach. Not being able to stop herself she slowly walked up to him watching his face. She watched him in a trance. The way his eyes seemed to be relaxed at this moment when he wasn't angry, the beautiful sea foam colour not darkened in any way. She couldn't explain what it was like, what this feeling was just being so close to him like this, being close enough to reach out and touch him.

Biting her lip Sam made sure not to slip or make any noise as she got into the shower behind him, not caring that the water was soaking her clothes because she couldn't be seen. Staring at his broad back she blushed furiously knowing she was too much of a good girl to do this but, she just couldn't help herself. Not when he was this close.

Her eyes landed on his scar, the mark stretching halfway across his back in a curved line and Sam figured it must have hurt to get a mark like that. Carefully inching her hand closer she bit her lip before she let her finger trail over his scar slowly as she dragged it down his back.

Scam, who's eyes had been closed in relaxation tensed when he thought he felt something strange. It felt like there was something touching his back, which didn't make any sense at all. Sam blushed when she felt his body tense under her touch and she drew her finger away not wanting him to notice she was there.

She had to step back when he turned around suddenly obviously looking for what was doing that to him. Scam let his eyes roam the bathroom with a murderous glare, blood lust in his eyes but he turned around confused when he saw nothing. He must have imagined it which wasn't that hard to believe seeing that his day had been so strange and he was on the verge of going insane.

Her heart pounding away Sam blushed. "_That was close"_ she thought fiddling with her fingers. She had to be more careful but she really didn't know how. He was right there in front of her...how was she not supposed to touch him? She knew she was going to make him uncomfortable but she just couldn't let this opportunity go.

Shutting her mind off Sam let her impulses guide her as she moved to touch him again. Placing her palm against the centre of his back Sam traced her hand over his back, wiping away the water, letting her body soak along with his as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, her mouth breathing against his wet skin.

Scam froze when he felt that same sensation, like someone was touching him only this time it didn't stop. He could feel warm breaths hissing close to his ear, making a chill settle over his skin. He could feel what felt like invisible ghostly hands travelling up and down against his skin, warm fingertips drawing patterns against his back making his body go rigid. Was he really imagining all of this? Had that insane woman finally driven him over the edge?

Trying not to panic he focused on trying to ignore the ghostly touch that lingered all over his skin. Pretending nothing was wrong he continued his shower, moving fast and trying to get out of here as fast as possible. Sam smiled in delight when she realized he was letting her touch him because he hadn't attempted to stop it again.

Smiling softly she loosely wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, making sure not to make her hold too tight just in case he decided to catch her. She had to be in control here. Still smiling she slowly let her lips touch his back and she slowly moved her mouth down his back leaving a small trail of kisses against his skin.

_"Ignore it"_ he said to himself even though he was sure he felt someone clinging onto his body. It was clear he couldn't trust his mind anymore. Closing her eyes Sam placed more kisses against his skin. Slowly unwrapping her arms from around him she ran her hand up his back slightly massaging the skin. Wanting not to stop Sam suddenly let her teeth bite into his neck and she was sure she felt his body tense. When he turned around suddenly she took a small step back knowing she shouldn't have done that. Scam stood there taking slow breaths as the water kept soaking him. He was almost certain there was someone here with him.

Still deep in thought, he was suddenly caught off guard when he felt a force push him suddenly and he staggered back a step because he hadn't seen this coming. And soon his back was touching the glass shower wall. Taking a deep breath he moved to get off the wall only to have his eyes widen when he felt a hand resting against his stomach keeping him from going anywhere. It moved upwards before giving him another shove and making sure he stayed where he was.

Narrowing his eyes Scam glared, hating being controlled and trying to get away but he was forced to stop when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck suddenly. Then all at once ghostly lips crashed onto his own and he honestly had no clue what to think anymore.

He stood still in dare he say it, shock. For once in his life he didn't know what he was up against as he felt invisible lips move against his own, kissing him fervently and refusing to stop.

Sam's eyes were squeezed shut in bliss and she took a ragged breath as she ran her tongue across his lower lip trying to deepen the kiss. When he didn't respond she carefully bit his lower lip, nipping at it and she was rewarded with his mouth parting in shock and she proceeded to move her tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened when he felt that the "kiss" had deepened and he could feel his tongue being touched by another, his lips being dominated by another's and he didn't like the feeling at all but he was too mortified to move.

Finally taking her lips away from his, Sam dragged her lips against the side of his neck biting his skin because she had long forgotten that she shouldn't be touching him like this even if it was much too risky. He took slow breaths trying not to look downright horrified as he felt teeth grazing against his neck, dragging down his skin.

And he realized he had had enough of this when he felt kisses being placed against his collarbone moving up towards his mouth again. His shock wearing off quickly he growled and moved fast trying to get a hold of this invisible body and he smirked when he thought he felt his hand touch human skin.

Sam had to work hard not to scream when he almost grabbed her hand, the one with the gadget on it but she managed to slip her hand away. She ducked, keeping her mouth closed as she quickly got out of the shower and tiptoed away from him.

Almost running away she only stopped when she was safely back on his balcony with her laptop to let her see his reaction. She only hoped he wouldn't catch on yet, but she had to admit she had done something wrong.

Her heart beating hard she could still hardly believe she had done that, she had never thought she would ever lose control like that for any man. Then again he wasn't just any man, he was the man she loved and wanted more than anything else. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm her racing nerves ignoring the image of him on the computer screen because she needed to calm down and looking at him wasn't going to help her do that. Controlling her rapid heartbeat she waited for him to come out of the shower.

* * *

He sighed exasperated as he stepped out of the shower, too caught up to see the camera watching him as he did so. He reached for his towel wrapping it around his waist as his thoughts remained focused on what had just happened in here. Convincing himself it was just a nightmare that hopefully wasn't linked to that girl who had been stalking him all day he wondered how long it would be before he received his next card.

Drying his hair off he let the smaller towel drape around his neck, hiding the marks he would have seen if he hadn't done so. Scam glared at the mirror when he saw his face. His eyes looked angry and distracted and he sighed because he could see how annoyed he looked all because of this girl that thought it was amusing to bother him about love.

Smirking he moved to walk out of the bathroom because he knew sooner or later he would catch her and make her pay for this. After all he was much too smart to not be able to find her even if she had successfully been hiding herself so far. It was all just a matter of time before he would catch her and punish her for doing this to him. Scam hated not being in control.

When he was finally in his own room he moved over to his closet, taking out a shirt and a pair of jeans and placing them on his bed. He was about to change into his clothes when he felt the whoosh of flying paper pass his ear and soon a paper airplane with a small pink valentine's card sticking out of it was sitting on his bed right on top of his clothes.

And here he had thought his nightmare was over.

Looking around he let his eyes scan the premises trying to find some trace of the girl. She would have to be here if she was tossing him paper airplanes. If only he could find her. Scam sighed rolling back his shoulders as he reached out and grabbed the card.

From above him on the balcony, she smirked once again getting a marvellous view of his broad muscular frame. She absolutely loved the way his muscles bunched and eased as he took even the simplest step and watching him standing there in only a towel wrapped around his waist like that made her grin in delight. He was so fun to look it. She blushed, still vividly remembering watching him while he showered. She blushed harder still clearly remembering what she had done to him.

She had to admit that she wasn't the slightest bit guilty, even if she was a goody-two-shoes. There was nothing wrong with watching him all the time, she was in love with him and to be honest she couldn't tear her gaze away from him even if she tried. How was she to blame for that? Shaking her head she smiled telling herself it was fine. After all if everything went well, he would be hers anyway.

Scam sighed hesitating to read the message, feeling more and more uneasy as he stood there and that wasn't a feeling he liked. Glaring after a moment he finally opened the card and read what she had to say:

_**"…Can I ask how you got that scar on your back Tim?" **_

_**- Taylor Portman **_

He felt his breath catch in his throat when he read her words, his mind immediately flocking to what had happened in the shower. She didn't...did she? Sam chuckled softly watching his face form that look which was clearly shocked and she knew what he was thinking. Not giving him the chance to respond she wrote him another card and sent it soaring down to meet him.

He grimaced although still in shock when he felt another paper airplane bounce off his bare chest. He glared daggers at it but quickly pulled the card out, his eyes widening as he saw which one she had chosen now. On the front of the card was a picture of a little cartoon thermometer pointing to it's temperature and the words "You sure raise my Temperature Valentine!" written in dark red on it. Feeling his blood run cold he read inside:

_**"How often do you work out?" **_

_**- Anastasia Silverburg **_

Rolling his eyes he ignored the question only taking note of the changed name and he wasn't quite sure why she kept switching names, but he wondered if there was a reason for it. Crossing his arms over his chest he spoke with dignity. "You know you're committing crimes." He smirked. "This is sexual harassment, exploitation, stalking---"

He was cut off when an airplane landed on his shoulder and he sighed wondering if she'd gotten his point as he pulled it open:

_**"Look who's talking."**_

_**- Anastasia Silverburg **_

Crumpling up the card Scam tossed it in a far corner of the room as he paced around with rage showing on his face. It was awkward walking around in a towel but he refused to change into his clothes just in case she was watching him being the peeping tom that she had proven herself to be. There was no way in hell Scam was going let himself be the object of her twisted desires again.

He stopped pacing when a saw another paper airplane swirling towards him and it slightly brushed his nose. He huffed wondering if she was enjoying herself while tormenting him. Pulling it open he sighed when he noticed the card, it being a pale pink with a picture of a black cat in chains the words "You're bound to be Mine, Valentine" written there. Looking closer, much to his horror he noticed the cat had sea-foam eyes just like his own and he knew she had picked this one on purpose just to add to his frustration. Glaring he opened the card:

_**"Go ahead and change darling... I liked what I saw before." **_

_**- Anastasia Silverburg **_

Giving the card a cold glare he sighed. He could practically hear her laughing at him just because he couldn't stop her from doing this. Just because he couldn't find her. "You're crazy" he said with a smirk on his face. Cursing at her in his head he quickly pulled on his jeans even though he knew she'd be watching. No matter, she would pay for all of this soon. Moving to put on his shirt he sighed when he heard a soft sound and he knew he had gotten yet another card:

_**"Crazy?...About you yes."**_

_**- Haley**_

His eyes narrowed when he noted that there was no last name and he wondered why. Feeling his jaw twitch at yet another one of her bold declarations of love he glared as hard as he could. If this was what love felt like he could correctly say he didn't like it one bit.

Scam's eye twitched when he felt another paper airplane hit his arm and he only glared wondering if this woman never got tired. Closing his eyes in burning agony he opened his eyes and read her latest message:

_**"So Tim... do you LOVE valentine's day yet?" **_

_**- Haley**_

Growling Scam almost tore the card in another fit of rage. This girl had crossed all his limits today and he'd never come across such a persistent, irritating person before. To put it simply SHE bothered him so so much. "I'm going to kill you" He growled, knowing he would enjoy each and every minute of the slow torture he would put her through. Every delicious moment of hearing her screams, all his anger and frustration would not go to waste.

The next card came quickly landing on his lap with a soft thud. Ripping off the paper airplane he snatched the card ripping it open because at this point he had truly had enough:

_**"Oooh you'll have to find me first won't you?... Come and get me BIG GUY." **_

_**- Haley**_

She clearly had no idea who she was dealing with here. He was a criminal, a killer for crying out loud! He wasn't some little boy she could lead around and have her way with. He was Tim Scam and it was about time he made he see what toying with him really meant. What it was like to be hurt by him. Smirking he didn't bother to reply to her last message instead he grabbed the stack of valentine cards he had left on his table adding the last one to it before he buttoned up his shirt, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Whoever she was.... Scam smirked darkly while looking at her many names of which he knew only one was actually her real name.

Amy

Stacey

Megan

Alexis

Nicole

Taylor

Anastasia

Haley...

What ever her name really was. He would find her, and make her pay tonight.

* * *

Scam chuckled as he walked along the road with a content smirk on his face because after close to an hour of hunting for this girl he had found that the addresses of the many names she used were all nearby this exact neighbourhood. He figured she was probably one of these girls whose names she had been using to make it harder for him to get to her.

She was one of those girls and once he got to where any of them lived, he would finally find out who she really was and then he would finally get his answers. His smirk widened when he reached the home of Amy Nelson. Walking up the porch steps he knocked on the door to have a older lady open the door and glance at him curiously. Hoping that she wasn't Amy he asked where he could find Amy Nelson. The lady's face hardened and she looked like she would cry any moment before she whispered that Amy no longer lived here.

Then the door closed and he was left confused because he was sure he had the right address. Shrugging he went onto the next name on the list going to Stacey's home. His anger began to grow when he was given a similar answer once again. "_This makes no sense" _Scam thought with a frown on his face as he walked out of Taylor Portman's home. All of these women couldn't have moved away.

Sighing he wondered what was wrong. He was sure he had the addresses right. Looking around he thought of what to do. Although he felt he was in the right neighbourhood he decided to confirm not wanting to waste anymore time looking for the rest of the women. Spotting an elderly couple he stopped and approached them.

Helping them to carry their bags to their car he smiled when they thanked him for his kindness, and asked if they could help him. The man nodded urging him to ask. Scam sighed. "Actually I'm kind of lost. I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you could help me find her." The lady smiled. "Of course dear, what's her name?"

Smiling again he answered picking Anastasia because she was one girl that he hadn't looked for yet. "Her name is Anastasia Silverburg. She's a friend of mine and I can't seem to find her." The lady paused for a moment and gave him a sad smile and Scam tucked that into his memory wondering what was wrong. The old man placed his hand on his shoulder. "Was she a close friend?"

Scam nodded although he hoped they would just tell him where to find her. "I guess you haven't seen her in a while.." The woman said giving him another soft smile. He only nodded not knowing what else to say. The man sighed. "Keep walking straight ahead and then turn the block at the end of the street...you'll find her there."

Thanking the couple he smiled while smirking inside. _"Finally" _he thought as he almost ran the block, eager to get his hands on this woman. He had a few ideas of how he could kill her and he was just dying to kill right now. His smirk vanished though when he turned the street corner.

Because there, a cemetery stood in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes he walked inside wondering what was going on. Maybe this girl worked here. Glancing around he tried to find a woman but there was no one there save for a few people there to visit their passed love ones.

Figuring she was probably gone he turned to leave trying to ignore his burning rage. He didn't want to have to wait to get revenge, he wanted to kill that girl right now. Walking out of the cemetery he froze when he saw a name on one of the elaborate headstones.

Eyes widening he turned his head and walked closer to it. He stood still in shock when he saw the name clearly printed across the middle of the tombstone.

_Anastasia Silverburg_

_- A loving daughter, we will miss more and more with each passing day._

She was dead? Scam drew in a breath. Well that would explain the sad smile the old woman had given him when he asked about her. Shaking his head in annoyance at his wasted time he moved away determined to find another one of the girls so he could get his answers.

He stopped dead however when he saw another headstone this time with the name Stacey Morgan printed on it. His blood ran cold and his mind flew in a frenzy as he slowly began to see the truth. Walking around the cemetery Scam was shocked to find all of the names printed on different headstones, scattered here and there. Soon he discovered the horrible truth. All of these girls were in fact dead.

Scam felt his nostrils flaring and his anger grow like never before. He didn't want to believe it but he had been fooled. And now he had to accept the bitter truth. He had no way of finding out who that girl really was that had been tormenting him all day. She had tricked him and he had fallen for it.

* * *

Slamming the door open to his home Scam glared as he clenched his teeth. No one ever played him for a fool. This girl had somehow managed to trick him and he didn't enjoy that at all. He had no way to find out who she was. She had had her fun and gotten away with it. Scam wondered if she would use that intelligence of hers to run away as fast as her legs could carry her because if she stuck around, name or not he would find her. And her death would be so slow and painful that she would beg him for release.

He would make sure she was at his mercy one day.

Not expecting to hear from this mad woman again Scam ignored his bloodlust and walked inside to his living room only to stop in his tracks when he noted what was waiting for him there.

There on the centre of his living room table was a meal. Recognizing the dishware he grimaced when he realized SHE had been here again. In his house, violating his privacy all over again. Scowling he moved closer to the table studying the dinner he had assumed she had cooked. His eyes widened when he noted it was in fact his favourite meal right down to every last detail.

She had decided to make him pasta, Capellini to be exact, which he knew from memory was made of Angel Hair pasta tossed with asparagus, roasted tomatoes, basil, garlic and olive oil. He also noted she had found him some champagne although he really didn't feel like celebrating anything unless it was her death. Even if this was a nice gesture, she had been annoying him all day. Cooking him dinner wasn't going to be a valid apology.

As he stood staring at it he wasn't too shocked to see a paper airplane land next to his foot. Shaking his head he picked it up, and read the card attached:

_**"The least you could do is taste it." **_

_**- Haley**_

Scam smirked. Folding the card he held it in his fist. So she was still here? She wasn't that smart after all if she was hanging around after knowing he wanted to kill her. Ignoring the meal he glared when he remembered she had called herself Haley, which was obviously not her name. He spoke with a scowl on his face. "Who are you? And I want the truth this time."

A card came fluttering down and he caught it, opening it up quickly eager to end this cat and mouse game. His eyes scanned over the message:

_**"I already told you who I am." **_

_**- Haley**_

Scam glared murderously at the card and he wondered how to get her to stop fooling around. He had spent over and hour hunting for her, she had been toying with him all day. Enough was enough. "Those were all dead girls, unfortunately you are still alive. Although I'd love to take care of that for you."

He unfolded the next message a moment later:

_**"Am I alive? Oh and just so you didn't notice the pasta is getting cold." **_

_**- Haley**_

Scam ripped the card up and scattered it. He could care less about eating right now. All he could think about was ripping her into pieces, only that would feed his hunger now. Clenching his teeth, once again he looked for a sign, a trace of her. Why was she doing this to him! He didn't even know this stupid girl and she was making his life hell. Racking his brain he couldn't think of any logical reason why any girl would decide to play this game with him. Now infuriated more than ever Scam found himself screaming in rage, his voice booming inside the walls of his home.

"I don't want to hear any more of your nonsense. Cut to the chase. What the hell are you after. What do you want?!"

Everything went silent after his echo died down and sitting up on his balcony Sam gulped. He was beyond angry right now, she could easily sense his rage and it was frightening. She bit her lip, a small sigh escaping her mouth. But she didn't want him to be angry even though it was obvious he was furious with her. She loved him and hated seeing him in this kind of rage. Hesitating but only for a moment because she knew he was waiting for her answer she wrote him her answer on a card and sent it down to him.

Hoping that this was the last of this nonsense he opened the card, his nails tearing the surface as he forced it open to read what he hoped was her surrender. But what he found written there made him still in shock. It made his eyes narrow and his anger rise:

_**"...I want YOU." **_

_**- Anonymous**_

The words repeated themselves over and over again in his head. This girl wasn't even pretending not to be serious, and it ate away at his very being to want to know who she was. Why would she want him? She had to be joking and that only made angrier. It made beyond angry that some girl would go this far just to play a prank on him. Glaring spitefully, he looked around wildly trying to locate the source of all his problems.

"Do you really think you're funny? Is this supposed to be a joke?!" He spat moving around his home to look for her before she slipped away again. Where was she hiding? Scam moved into another room wondering if she was hiding in there instead.

Closing her eyes in agony Sam sighed. Why was it so hard to make him believe that he was wanted? That she really wanted him? He was all she wanted and she hated how upset he was about that. Grabbing her felt marker for the last time she picked out the card she was looking for before writing her response on it. Clipping it onto a paper airplane she smiled before aiming it towards the floor. She didn't wait for his response as she quickly moved to slip out of his home.

Giving the room he was in one more longing glance she sighed hoping that she would see him soon. She prayed that he would know how to find her because she really wanted him to know it was her doing this. And she had left him a trail to lead him to her, all he had to do was choose to take it.

Coming out of the room Scam scowled because he hadn't found her in there. He moved to walk up the stairs to check if she was hiding upstairs, since the planes seemed to be coming from higher up although he could not be sure, he stopped when he spotted a paper airplane sitting smack in the centre of his living room floor.

Hissing in a breath he slowly walked over to the ominous object. Picking it up he tried to unfold the plane as calmly as he could although his fingers shook with the need the kill. His eyes widened when he saw the surface of the card, it being impossible to ignore because his face was on it. Staring at the card he saw the words "You're Mine, Valentine" written around the heart his face was enclosed in. Slowly opening the card he saw what he guessed was her final message when he saw the words:

_**"No this isn't a joke. It was never meant to be a joke....It's simply love. I LOVE YOU TIM SCAM." **_

_**- Love: Anonymous**_

His eyebrows raised when he saw the words. She loved him? His thoughts all over the place he didn't really know what to do. This girl seemed to be so serious but he knew it couldn't be. His eyes narrowed when he saw "Love: Anonymous" written there and he wanted to know so badly who this "Anonymous" was. Did he know her? Why did it feel like he did? It no longer seemed like she was simply playing with him, and he hadn't realized when this game had gotten so serious.

Her last message seemed like she had poured her heart out to him...but. Scam frowned. He wasn't supposed to care. He was immune to emotions was he not? Definitely love, he was certainly immune to love. But the fact that her message was bothering him proved that he felt something. Deciding that was a need for revenge and payback he glared at no one but himself for not being able to track her down.

Still itching to get revenge, and uneasy with this declaration of love Scam sat down on the edge of his couch. His eyes landed on the meal she had made just for him. Did she know it was his favourite? Who in the world knew him so well? Who would bother to spend an entire day stalking him?

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He had to find her. Whoever she was. Wherever she was. He had to find her to ask her why she did this. He would never be at peace until he got his answer. Picking up the last card she had sent him he walked into his room grabbing the rest of the cards he had received all day long. Somehow he knew these names meant something. Somehow he felt that these cards were going to be his key to finding HER.

* * *

Sam smiled as she sat in her room in front of her vanity desk staring at herself in the mirror as she put on her earrings. Her thoughts remained focused on him as she got ready, his name running through her mind with every rapid beat of her heart. She loved him so much, if only he would see that.

When she was finally done she walked outside her room to see her friends dressed up for their dates standing near the door. It was obvious that they were about to leave anytime now. Alex's eyes widened when she saw Sam. 'Oh wow Sammie, you look really nice."

Clover turned her attention to Sam and noticed how much effort she had put into making sure she looked perfect. Sam was dressed in a dark red, strapless cocktail dress, with her favourite jewellery on that she only wore for very special occasions. Clover sighed knowing Sam was trying extra-hard to be nice to Arnold and look enthusiastic about her date, but honestly she was Sam's friend. It bothered her that Sam was going to have the most dull Valentine's evening of her life while she and Alex were out with gorgeous men.

Clearing her throat Clover drew Sam's attention to her. "Sam, I've been...thinking." Sam raised her eyebrow wondering what she had been thinking about. "Yes Clover?" The blonde smiled again as she walked up to Sam. "Look Sam, I won't think any lesser of you if you are going on a date with Arnold. That's very sweet of you honest, but I just think maybe you should think about this. I mean come on! Arnold?..." Clover made a repulsed face speaking in a serious whisper. "Seriously?"

Sam only shook her head, barely believing that Clover still thought she was going out with Arnold tonight. "Gee Clover that's actually very thoughtful of you. Thanks for being so concerned about me." Clover smiled waving her hand in the air. "Anytime Sam! I'm just glad you see that this idea of dating Arnold is totally lame..."

She paused suddenly as she watched Sam. She crossed her arms over her chest in thought. Finally she spoke in a small whisper. "But if you don't go out with Arnold...you're not going to have a date for Valentine's! You'll be all alone!" She sighed. "This is awful Sam...Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sam resisted the urge to giggle. "I never said I was cancelling my date." Clover frowned clearly frustrated. "Sam!" She whined. "You've got to be kidding me! You're actually going on a date. On Valentine's Day. With ARNOLD?!"

Sam sighed looking down for a moment before she glanced at Clover with a small smirk. "I never said I was going out with Arnold." Clover closed her eyes in agony. What was Sam going to get out of hiding this?! Alex sighed. "Sammie why don't you just tell Clover who you are going out with so she can move on with her life."

Sam giggled when Clover gave her a small pout hoping to get answers from her. Turning to Alex she noticed she too was watching her curiously. Sighing she smiled at both of them. "I'll tell you what...if everything goes well, you'll see who my date is. Okay?"

She walked them to the door opening the door for them because David, and Clover's date had arrived. Clover sighed still hesitant to go off to enjoy a nice evening with curiosity burning at her mind. Glancing at Sam before the door closed she whispered. "Okay Sammie, whatever you say. Just don't fall in love with _Arnold _overnight" she finished with a smirk. "I don't think I need to tell you how awful that's going to be."

Laughing Sam nodded. "Okay Clover, I'll try to keep that advice in mind" she whispered before she shut the door after seeing Clover's small pout for the last time tonight.

Sam smirked as she thought about how wonderful it would be to wipe that smirk off Clover's face. Taking a deep breath she moved to sit on a couch wondering how this evening was going to go. Was he even going to show up? Would he even find her? Biting her lip Sam knew he was smart enough to figure out her identity, but she really wasn't sure how he was going to react after that. Remembering his anger and annoyance she feared the worst but hoped he would understand why she did what she did.

Sam really hoped that he would come because she knew her heart would break if he discovered who she was and still pushed her away anyway. She didn't think she'd be able to live with that, not after all she had done to make him see how she felt about him.

Sighing she glanced at the clock noting that it was 9 pm already and she wondered if she would be seeing Tim Scam tonight.

* * *

Scam growled beyond frustrated as he tried to figure out the identity of his stalker, his annoyance. He stopped with a small glare on his face as he thought about what she described herself as.

His lover.

Shaking off that thought because he failed to see how an anonymous woman could fall in love with him he stared at the cards that lay spread out in front of him on the table. These names hadn't led him to any specific person, but there had to be a reason why she used these names. She had taken the trouble of complicating this on purpose he could tell.

If these names meant nothing, then why did she pick these exact names? Scam narrowed his eyes. Why did she even have to give him full names? Why not stick with the same name over and over again. It would be easier to make up one false name than eight would it not? It would be simpler to take the name of one dead woman to use over eight of them.

Staring at the names as he had been all day now he tried to find a pattern, a link to reveal the identity of the faceless woman that had been haunting him all day. Raising an eyebrow he remembered something he had noted before. The name Haley, didn't have a last name. Pausing in thought he wondered why that was.

Playing with the names for another ten minutes he sighed. Finally his boredom led him to try and form names out of the letters of these girl's names. Although he didn't know where that would get him, he cut the letters up and tried re-arranging them.

He sighed annoyed because there were just so many combinations that could be made out of the letters. There had to be a less confusing way to do this. Leaving the letters of the last names aside he worked with the letters of only the first names. He started by trying to form a name by only the last letters of all of the first names.

But the letters didn't seem to form a name that he knew at all. Sighing he moved to the second last letter of each first name. Again the letters didn't form a name. Working his way through each letter, frustrated that this was such a slow process, he finally reached the first letter of each first name:

**A S M N A T A H**

Staring at them tiredly he didn't feel much hope that doing this would lead to anything but more frustration. But he would be kicking himself later if the answer was staring him in the face and he had been too lazy to see it. Besides he hadn't even worked with the letters of the last name yet. There were still infinite possibilities to what her name could be.

"Tana--" Scam sighed realizing how hard this was. _"Nathamas" _He chuckled knowing that was not a girl name, if a name at all. But his eyes narrowed when he saw the last three letters of the fake name he had just been laughing at:

**MAS**

His attention now caught he re-arranged the letters and quickly noticed that this time he got a name, just not one he had been expecting at all:

**SAM**

Staring at the name Scam froze in shock. This had to be a coincidence. Sam was a common name after all was it not? He wasn't even sure if "Sam" even fit in with a larger name seeing that he had four letters left. Feeling unsure he glanced at the remaining letters:

**NATHA**

His eyes widened when he quickly noticed that "Sam" actually did fit into a larger name. Re-arranging the letters so that he could be a hundred percent sure he paused in shock when he saw the name that now sat spelled out on his coffee table:

**SAMANTHA **

"Samantha.." he said slowly remembering the face of the only Samantha that he knew well. His enemy. The redhead in the trio of spies. "No.." Scam whispered in doubt. This woman who was driving him crazy couldn't be that Samantha. No, Sam was much too smart, too logical to attempt pulling a trick like this. She would never provoke him on purpose, they were already enemies and if he remembered correctly she hated his guts.

Why would she pretend to love him?

Trying to put that disturbing thought out of his head. He tried to think of another name, any other name but his gaze locked onto the first letters of the last names, since the first letters of the first names led him to the name "Sam".

Now curious he wondered if he should try to form his enemy's last name from the letters. There was no reason why he shouldn't make sure it wasn't her, and that way he could rule her out as a possibility altogether. Not that he even accepted that she could be HER anyway.

But his eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief as he noticed easily that the first letters of the last names she had used formed the last name he had never thought possible. The letters:

**NMOISPS **

Too clearly formed the last name "Simpson" for him to ignore. This could not longer be a coincidence. There was the possibility that someone else had used her name to do this but he doubted it. He doubted it even more because he remembered seeing Samantha Simpson today itself. He remembered catching her in the middle of the street when he had been trying to catch his stalker.

He had been so sure he had caught her until he saw Sam and immediately dismissed that it could ever be her. Glaring at the name now spelled out completely on his table he still didn't believe it was her. But...Scam felt his anger growing as he remembered that he had started receiving valentine's in the W.O.O.P.H. jail cell. No ordinary woman could come there without identity, but Sam....she was an agent. Getting inside W.O.O.H.P was perfectly easy for her.

Closing his eyes in agony he still couldn't wrap his mind around this. How could she be Sam? Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. He hadn't even seen the girl that had been tormenting him. How could he just think it was Sam?

He froze as he had another thought. Suddenly everything started to make sense. Why hadn't he seen it before? "Of course I couldn't see her...I couldn't see her all day long because she was... invisible.." He said to himself as he remembered the incident in his shower. _"She had to be invisible".. _he thought, remembering that he could feel another person but he couldn't see her. W.O.O.H.P had gadgets that let the wearer become invisible. Suddenly he understood exactly how Sam had pulled this off.

Feeling himself shake with uncontrollable rage as he remembered how shocked she had looked to see him out of jail he wished he had strangled her right then and there. At least now he knew who his target was, what he didn't understand was why Samantha Simpson would do something like this? Why would she pretend to be in love with him?

Smirking, and with a predator's look in his eyes he stood up quickly putting on his coat. He didn't need to torment himself by bothering to look for answers anymore. "No.." Scam said in a whisper as he moved out of his house. His smirk only widened because after a whole day of uncertainty he finally knew what was going to happen next. He was finally back in control. She was going to be the one giving him answers now.

* * *

Sighing sadly Sam stared at the clock, the time now 11 pm. If Scam was going to show up, he would have done so by now. "He didn't come.." She said slowly remembering how Clover had said she was going to be all alone for Valentine's day.

She had been right.

Trying not to cry Sam tried to forget about him. Had she honestly believed he would come for her? _"Of course not"_ she remembered belatedly that he hated her. He probably hated her even more if he figured out it had been her bothering him all day. Sighing again Sam slowly took off her jewellery too tired to wait any longer.

She might as well go to bed since there was nothing for her to do anyway. She was in the process of changing out of her dress when she decided she should take a shower to try and relax. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep with a broken heart anyway.

"Oh well" Sam said bitterly as she moved towards the bathroom. "Another year, another valentine's day without the man I actually give a damn about." Shutting the bathroom door she got into the shower, trying to get done with her shower as soon as possible so she could sleep and stop thinking about him.

* * *

Smirking Scam took his time entering through a window one of the spies had thoughtfully left open for intruders like him. Finally inside he wasn't too surprised not to find any of the girls there, they were probably all out on dates.

Snickering he looked around because he had a feeling Sam was going to be home. If she wasn't home, and was on a date then he would find her and personally drag her away so they could have their wonderful chat about why she thought she could play with him like she had. That kind of mistake could not be forgiven.

Looking through several rooms in the house Scam smirked, as his ears picked up on the sound of rushing water. Someone was home, and he had a feeling it was the girl he was here for. Walking to the bathroom, the source of the sound, Scam was delighted to find the door unlocked noting she had made the same mistake he had made.

By being comfortable and feeling safe in his own home.

Smirking he hoped Sam was in there and his smirk widened when he could easily see long red hair, soaked from the water clearly through the translucent, glass shower door behind which she was calmly taking her evening shower.

Sam was here.

Closing the bathroom door Scam calmly walked right up to the shower door, watching her body through the glass trying to figure out exactly how he should attack her. Deciding he should start with a little payback he smirked. Reaching out he slowly pulled the thin glass shutter open letting him see Sam as she took her shower.

She had her back to him which was why he couldn't see her face but he took his time letting his eyes travel over her back, across her pure white skin, taking in the shape of her body, the way her long legs were shaped perfectly as if they were created by a mould. His eyes rested on her long hair, darker when wet and it looked blood red under water. That only reminded him of the bloodlust he felt at this moment and he wondered how much longer he should let her calmly shower before he revealed his presence.

His eyes moved down to her lower back as he shamelessly took in every detail, every line, every curve that made up her body. It was only fair because of what she had done to him. She deserved every bit of what was coming.

Scam smirked crossing his arms over his chest as he noted she had a small heart-like shape of darkened skin on her lower back, that he only saw when she lifted her hair, putting it over her shoulder to squeeze out the water. He figured it was a birthmark.

Sam sighed sadly as she turned off the tap now that her shower was done. Squeezing out her hair one more time she tossed it over her shoulder while she moved to grab her towel but she stopped, her eyes narrowing when she thought she heard a low chuckle coming from behind her.

"That mark on your back...is that a birthmark?" she heard a familiar smooth voice say and she gasped her eyes widening when she realized she hadn't imagined the chuckle she had heard. Was HE really here?

Whipping around quickly her mouth fell open when she saw him standing right in front of her and she almost bumped into Scam when she turned around. Gulping she took a small step back her heart beating wildly in her chest. And although she was surprised and shocked her mouth was forming a smile anyway because he had come after all.

Glaring he wasn't sure why she was so happy to see him, she should be cowering in fear right now. She was going to pay with her life for making him crazy all day long. He smirked running his eyes down her front now that she had turned around to face him.

Seeing his eyes run down her body, Sam blushed quickly throwing her arms around herself and reaching for her towel but she stopped when he grabbed the towel first holding it out of her reach. She gulped, her throat going dry as a chill began to settle over her skin. She was blushing much too hard to control now.

"It's only fair..." He said with a smirk. "That I get to see you like this." Sam bit her lip and nodded slowly knowing why he was saying that because she remembered what she had done to him. Then she found herself smiling again as she remembered how badly she had scared him even if he didn't want to admit it. She smirked taking another step closer to him and he stared at her confused wondering why in the world she wasn't running away.

"About time..." She said with her smirk only growing on her face. "You know I thought you were smart; it shouldn't have taken you THIS long to find me." Scam scowled in response to her words. Even when he was in front of her, ready to kill her she didn't seem to be even trying to apologize.

Taking advantage of his surprise Sam grabbed her towel, quickly wrapping it around herself as she moved to walk out of the bathroom not too surprised to hear him following after her. "Very funny Samantha.." He growled when he saw her little smirk when she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Why was she smirking?

Even more angry now he reached out and grabbed her left arm quickly pushing her to a wall and holding her there by placing his arms on either side of her head. Sam only smiled, a small blush on her face as she clutched her towel and stared into his eyes. Staring at her lips he noted her smile and that only infuriated him. So now she was outright laughing at his anger too?

Sam's eyes flickered as she stared at his face taking in every detail. His perfect features seemed even more strong under the soft light of the candles that hadn't burned away yet. In the dim light she watched him in a trance. Her eyes taking in the rare but beautiful shade of his eyes, the fullness of his lips, his high cheekbones, the wonderful colour of his tanned skin.

_"How can anyone be so handsome? _Sam thought as she kept her eyes glued to his gorgeous face and she didn't stop looking at him even though he was visibly glaring. She blushed harder because his gaze only seemed to be burning into her skin making her feel even more drawn to him than she already was.

"Do you want to stop smiling like an idiot, and explain why you did this?" he spoke in an icy tone ripping her out of her fantasy. Sam sighed reminding herself he was angry and wanted answers that she would have to unfortunately give him if she wanted to get anywhere.

"I believe I told you already.." she whispered trying not to sound irritated. Moving to get away she gasped when he suddenly pulled her back with her arm, slamming her back against the wall and gripping her throat, keeping his hands there to remind her how angry he was. He glared again looking angrily into her eyes. "No no no Sam.." He smirked leaning closer until his nose touched hers. "You are going no where.." His hands tightened around her throat making her gasp. "Not until you give me answers."

Feeling a little frightened Sam blinked her eyes but reminded herself she had caused this and she shouldn't back down now, not now. She had known Tim's reaction wasn't going to be that of joy but she had pushed him anyway because....

Sam smiled.

She wanted him to belong to her.

Sighing Sam placed her hands over his and he stiffened at the contact but slightly loosened his grip on her neck as soon as she touched him. Sam sighed again, because she knew she had to lighten him up. She carefully moved her thumb back and forth across one of his hands to get him to relax. He, noting this, released her throat moving his hands away but keeping her trapped against the wall by digging his hands into the skin of her arms as he held her there.

Biting her lip at his aggressive hold she spoke softly. "Don't you know why I did this?" She gave him a small smile, carefully moving her hands to his chest and placing them there despite him clawing his nails into the skin of her upper arms. She didn't mind him touching her even if it was angrily. He chuckled but nothing but raw anger could be seen on his face, in the fire dancing in his eyes.

" I'll be asking the questions.." He said calmly but she knew he was anything but calm. Judging by the ferociousness of his grip Sam knew he was dying to hurt her in any way that he could. Knowing that he was a dangerous killer she knew that meant he was going to want to murder her.

Digging his nails deeper into her skin and making her wince, he smirked. "WHY did you do it Sam?" he hissed, anger radiating from his voice. Dropping her head she sighed. She might as well cut to the point. "I did this ....for you Tim." She smiled at him again despite the pain growing in her arms from his hold. "I did it all for you."

Narrowing his eyes Scam scowled as he moved his hands to grip her shoulders. Shaking her roughly he glared again. "You did it for ME? WHAT did you do for me?! You only did this for yourself!" He roared still shaking her roughly. For the life of him he didn't know why she had done this. If she wanted revenge why did she have to take it by humiliating him, making him feel insecure and uncomfortable? Pretending to love him?

Scam took more rapid breaths as the anger rushed through his veins, because now all he wanted to do was make her pay for her twisted sense of pleasure that she seemed to get by tormenting him. "Did you do this to get revenge? Was it fun making me look over my shoulder all day long Samantha?" he growled as he shoved her against the wall yet again.

Moaning in pain Sam looked at his face uneasily. Why did he think this had anything to do with revenge? Wasn't she allowed to fall in love with him and be accepted for that? She felt tears welling up in her eyes even though she didn't want to reveal her heartbreak to him. Even if he didn't return her feelings she wanted him to know she didn't do this for revenge.

Why would she want revenge on him? For W.O.O.H.P? Was he still connecting everything she had done to W.O.O.H.P? Sam sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "This has nothing to do with revenge." Watching him roll his eyes and about to speak Sam stopped him by placing her index finger against his lips. His eyes darkened with anger and she sighed before drawing her hand away.

Speaking slowly she looked up into his eyes seeing nothing but anger, bloodlust and resentment written there. "I didn't do this for anyone but myself. I wanted to do this.." Sam said giving him a sad smile. "I did it because I wanted you to feel like someone cares if you are bitter towards love..." Taking a deep breath and ignoring his glare she went on bravely hoping she could get through to him. "I know you think love is useless, and a worthless emotion but that isn't true." She gulped. "Love can make you do things that you would never do otherwise--"

Scam smirked. "Like violating someone all day long? Like tormenting me with your ideas? Is your love for W.O.O.H.P that strong that you would deliberately set yourself up to be killed? What kind of revenge is that Sam? What were you thinking to achieve by doing this with me?"

She sighed tiredly. "For the last time this had nothing to do with Jerry or W.O.O.H.P. This is about you and me." He glared still disbelieving anything she said. "There is NO you and me" he said in an icy tone willing to make her believe him. Sam sighed racking her brain for a way to make him understand the truth but his voice interrupted her.

"We are enemies Samantha, I think that's obvious is it not?" He smirked wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer. "Do I need to remind you that we are ENEMIES Sam? I can take care of that if you want..." he said digging his nails into her waist so tightly that she could feel his touch burning through her towel.

Relishing that his arms were around her and ignoring his killer tone she smiled wondering if maybe her touch affected him as much as his touch affected her. Talking to him wasn't seeming to get her anywhere anyway. Remembering how he reacted whenever she touched him she decided it was worth a shot. Taking a deep breath she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully pressing her body against his making sure he could feel her clinging to him. His eyes widened but only slightly and Sam smirked making sure he was looking at her when she spoke. "But I don't want to be enemies.." she whispered looking at him innocently.

Scam rolled his eyes but Sam smiled anyway because he hadn't pushed her away, letting her keep her arms around his neck. He smirked watching her naive face. "Tell that to Jerry.." He spat. 'And your friends too while you're at it.." he finished with a glare. Sighing when she kept smiling at him, not caring about his anger, he didn't know what to do. Going back to her original answer he glared. "Do you honestly think you become friends with someone by sending them love letters all day? No offence...I don't think you make a really good friend" he smirked.

Sam giggled pressing herself harder against his muscular frame before she unwrapped one arm from around his neck and smirked. Raising her finger she shocked him by tracing his jaw line. "I never said, I wanted to be friends either." Watching his eyes widen she smirked harder before pulling his head down and kissing him roughly, pressing her soft pink lips hard against his begging him to respond.

She gasped when she he pulled her head back by making a fist of her hair. "Right.." He said ignoring her kiss and emphasizing the word, letting her know he was done playing games. "I remember you said you were in love" he smirked. "And when did you decide that? Last night? A little bit before that?"

Sam groaned, her frustration growing more and more because he thought her love for him was something brand new. Sighing again she moved her hands to clutch his shirt in desperation, her nails almost digging into his skin. "Do you know how I feel when you're around me?" she whispered. Scam smirked. "... Yes. I'm sure everyone knows. It's not difficult to figure out how you feel about your enemy."

She shook her head as she kept her grip tightly on his shirt not wanting him to get away. She spoke in a mere whisper with her breath brushing against his face. "When I'm with you I can't think of anyone else besides us... Every time I dream I see you and nothing but you.." He watched her silently not really knowing how to deal with this.

Sighing she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and talking against his chest. "I don't even know why I feel this way, I didn't chose to fall in love with you...but-" She looked up slowly giving him a small smile, telling him she meant this. 'I would never chose to fall out of love with you."

Seeing him frown she kept going knowing she had made a connection with him because he wasn't pushing her away or laughing anymore. "Whenever I see you my heart beats so much faster, my blood just rushes to my head and I can't stop thinking of ways to get closer to you...Please believe me Tim..." Her hands moved up to hold his face, shaking with nervousness as she did so. "I really love you."

Letting out a breath he tried to ignore her words, reminding himself this was all a joke she had played on him. He should he getting his revenge right now. Forcing her hands away from his face he glared. "As I said before you've gone crazy Sam." She watched him with narrowed eyes as he took out a knife from his pocket, that she figured he wanted to plunge into her heart, and soon he was trailing it against her skin telling her he was going to kill her for this.

Ignoring the knife drawing patterns on her skin she spoke in a firm voice. "Being crazy doesn't change the fact that I love you." Stopping his knife for a second he chuckled, leaning Sam tightly against the same wall she was stuck against before. Using the tip of the knife he raised her chin making her look into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now? Even the thought of YOU loving me...is simply nonsense Sam."

Glaring now she spoke in an angry whisper. "Nonsense it may be, but love doesn't have to make sense." He sighed because she still refused to accept she was lying about all of this. If she could just say she did it because she hated him and wanted to make him feel badly then things could be so much easier. He could simply kill her and get on with his life. But no, she wasn't going to do that. "There's no getting through you is there?" he asked with a glare.

She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring the knife that was now trailing down her neck, slowly crawling towards her heart. "It took you that long to figure it out?" Trying not to simply stab the life out of her Scam calmed himself by taking a deep breath and holding the knife hard in his hand, clenching it in his fist. Sam could see his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

When he finally talked, he spoke in a slow drawl, his voice laced with unnatural calmness and hidden anger. "I really think I've had enough of your "love" Sam." He twirled the knife around in his hand while eyeing her vulnerable skin and giving her a murderous smirk. "You'd better start talking and fast..." he whispered dangerously with his face less than a few millimetres away from her own, his body tightly capturing hers in its gasp. "I want your real answer to why you did this, before I kill you."

Sam sighed, ignoring the feeling of the knife now almost pressing into her skin where he held it near her heart. Leaning back against the wall she slumped her shoulders, near defeated with trying to explain how much she loved him and how that was her only reason to want to be close to him. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I love you?" she whispered giving him a quick shove so that he would take her seriously.

Now having been staggered back a step he frowned, another cold glare forming on his face as he took the step he needed to, to be face to face with her. "I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe that your sudden love for me is a bit awkward" he said sarcastically, giving her another smirk as his knife traced the edge of her towel.

"This isn't new!" Sam screamed now exasperated as she pushed him away again. "Don't you remember how I felt when I met you? For the first time?" Ignoring that she had just pushed him again he crossed his arms over his chest looking at he with little importance. "Yes I do….so?"

Sam rolled her eyes at his lack of understanding and care. "I think it was obvious I was in love with you then Tim" she said with a small glare directed at the arrogant man she happened to be so madly in love with.

Scam chuckled but she knew he was far from amused. 'Yea…and it's obvious you thought I was a was a bastard after you discovered the truth" he said reminding her of the years of enmity and hatred that stood between them stronger than any iron wall that she would have to break to get to him.

Sam sighed, biting her lip knowing she was to blame for at least half of this problem. Thinking back to the way she had reacted when she learned he was a criminal she grimaced, hoping she hadn't done that. Hoping that she had known that years after he would still be holding her heart in his grasp. With a sad, apologetic look on her face she sighed. "I'm sorry. I was shocked…that's why I acted like that."

Smirking Scam nodded. "Exactly, you realized the truth. Three years ago you understood the unchangeable…that your little fantasy could never be" he said with a glare as he moved to walk away from her thinking of what the fastest way to kill her would be. He was shocked when he was forced to stop when she grabbed his hand softly from behind, the same hand that held the knife he intended to kill her with.

With a soft smile on her face she spoke in a shy whisper. "The only thing I've realized is that it doesn't matter. Your identity as my enemy doesn't matter because I know I love you anyway." Hissing in a breath he closed his eyes in agony. "Sam-"

"I've spent years trying to get over you, three years to be exact..." Sam said desperately cutting him off. "If I wasn't in love, don't you think I would have gotten over it by now?" He froze on the spot, his body going rigid at her words. Three years was a long time.

She spoke again making him listen, focusing on the only sound in the room but the beating of his heart. "Creepiness aside...did you really hate what I did?" She smiled softly. "I'm sorry I bothered you...I never wanted to, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Finding him silent she didn't really know what to do but keep talking.

"Don't you feel anything for me?" She asked with a sad smile, while using his arm to bring herself closer and laying her head on his chest. He smirked giving her a little glare. "...Besides the urge to torture you...no not really." Rolling her eyes she gave him a smirk herself. "So you still don't believe I love you?" Scam shook his head, slightly amused by this point. "...You actually expect me to ever believe that?"

She smirked slowly tracing her finger across his collarbone, a proud smile on her face. "I did a lot of unbelievable things today, didn't I?" He scoffed taking note of her pride. "I'll say. But that doesn't prove you love me."

Narrowing her eyes Sam smiled when she noticed that he was standing so close to her bed. She decided she had, had enough of trying to talk this out. Giving him a small smirk she whispered.

"Then let me prove it then." Her hands reached out too suddenly for him to see coming and because he wasn't expecting it, soon he had been pushed onto the bed, his knife falling onto the soft mattress before Sam quickly moved to climb on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, with a frown on his face and his eyes widening when she sat over him, placing her knees on either side of his body, straddling him at his waist. Sam smirked as she looked at the man laying under her. "If I can't prove to you how much I love you with words, maybe I need to start taking some action."

Her head moved down rapidly and soon her lips landed onto his as she kissed him roughly. A small grunt of surprise was emitted from Scam's mouth only because he never thought Sam could be this forceful. He could hardly believe she was doing this, Sam did have a reputation of being the innocent girl amongst her friends. His eyes narrowed as her kiss went on and he felt her biting softly at his lower lip, urging him to return the kiss.

Pulling away for a second she smirked. "Ever since I've known you, I've loved you.." Her lips crashed onto his again and she kept them there for a moment before dragging her mouth down his neck, down to the collar of his shirt. "I've wanted to tell you that, and that's what I was doing today." She whispered as she moved back up kissing his lips for a third time. Keeping her mouth against his she opened her eyes, spotting his knife laying close to her arm. Smirking against his mouth she reached out and grabbed it. Ending the kiss she sat up on his chest holding the knife in her hand.

Seeing the knife, his eyebrows rose wondering what she was up to now. Still smirking she brought the knife down to his chest, holding it at the collar of his black shirt. "Your mine Tim.." Her smirk widened as she slowly dragged the tip of the blade down against his shirt, the sound of fabric being torn open filling the quiet around them. Soon the front of his shirt was ripped open and his bare chest was exposed to her gaze. She smirked watching him closely, her eyes memorizing the rough planes of his chest before she leaned down and whispered "And you're not going anywhere."

Scam's eyes narrowed as he glanced at her, and a glare unlike none she had seen before formed on his face. His eyes filled up with a look she hadn't seen before and she found herself afraid to discover what it really was. Brushing it off she smirked before trailing her lips against his neck again.

Laying under her Scam had had enough. He was so tired of her controlling him. Whether she loved him or not. Whether destiny had decided to put them together, and he was to love this girl he was still the one who was supposed to be controlling others, his own fate, her...

Scowling he heard her mumble his name as she kept kissing his skin. Here she was dominating him again just like she had been all day, but he wasn't about to let that happen again. He refused to give up his need for control as a price for her love.

Never again.

Feeling her place a kiss against his collarbone he glared raising his hand and grabbing a fistful of her long red hair, smirking when he heard her yelp in surprise. Using his grip on her hair he rolled over taking her with him so that she was laying beneath him instead. Sam let out a small gasp of surprise when she found herself pinned under Scam, his body towering over hers.

She watched him as she gulped not sure what he was going to do to her now. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw him holding his knife again with a murderous look in his eyes. Sam panicked, her chest rising and falling quickly as she realized the end was near for her.

Holding the knife in his hand he took in her frightened face enjoying her fear. Running the blade over the edge of her towel he could feel her trembling because she really thought he was going to kill her. Smirking darkly he held the knife over her face watching her frightened stare before he brought the knife down quickly, in one swift moment, and she let out a scream of pure terror, her scream echoing throughout the room.

When she realized she wasn't in any pain, with her heart beating wildly, she turned her head to the left seeing the shining handle of the knife sticking out from her pillow where Tim had lodged it. Turning her head quickly to glance at him, she gasped as he growled in frustration before his head swooped down and his lips crashed against hers possessively shaking her to the core.

Moving his mouth to her neck he smirked as he held her down easily with his arms. "I'm sick of you always calling the shots…" he whispered huskily earning a shiver from her, while his teeth bit away at her neck, leaving deep marks that would soon be seen in the morning.

With one hand he gripped the soft cotton towel and ripped it off her body, revealing her body to him once again. His thumb dug into the skin around her waist, clenching her body tighter, and his other hand grabbed her side pulling her up from the bed easily as his lips smashed onto hers, forcing his tongue to enter her mouth and letting his teeth dig into the soft feel of her lips.

She gasped feeling her pulse hammering as he whispered against her lips. "Now it's my turn…"

Holding her hands down tightly so she could not escape he smirked. He kissed her again, quickly moving towards her neck where he greedily sucked at the marks he left there, letting his teeth drag across her skin, tiny, soft prickles of blood seeping out. His eyes, darkened with lust, only gleamed in the soft candlelight, and his tongue quickly darted around to lick off the blood that was slightly encasing her neck.

He lifted his knee and quickly thrust it between her legs, emitting a soft moan from her. A small smirk grew on his lips as he kissed and bit her skin all the way from her neck to the valley between her breasts, never stopping for a moment, never letting her take a quick moment of relaxation because he was not done with her.

"T-tim.." She gasped digging her fingers into the soft bed sheets because he would not let go of her arms. Going completely breathless when he moved his mouth lower and lower against her body, she was barely able to gasp when he kissed her on her stomach, his mouth dancing around the skin of her waist as his tongue trailed over her skin. He kept going remembering how badly she had tormented him all day, and now all his frustration had to be released on her.

Lifting her bare leg he wrapped it around his waist as his mouth nibbled on her chest, breathing against her breasts. She felt the blood rush to her head and she tried not to scream when he dragged his fingernails down her bare stomach, barely stopping there. She trembled screaming his name at the top of her lungs when he moved his head lower and lower and soon his lips were pressed against her inner thigh, his lips kissing the tender skin and his teeth biting at her there.

Sam arched her back and gasped, her hands writhing under his aggressive hold as he kept biting her skin, his mouth now moving up her chest again. He released her for less than a second as he ripped off his ruined shirt, throwing it to the floor. Scam smirked when she attempted to roll over, a pathetic attempt at trying to get away from him.

Grabbing her leg he smirked as he dragged her to him. "Don't you dare act like the goody-two-shoes I know you aren't...." Scam whispered smirking darkly as he kissed her in between her breasts making her gasp again. "You wanted me...and now you're getting what you wanted."

His lips dominated hers again and she tried to relax and accept it, after all she had been the one pushing him over the edge all day. But she found herself screaming and panting when he turned her over and starting dragging his teeth down her back, after roughly shoving her hair out of the way. Her nails dug into her soft pillow as she bit her lip when his teeth bit the skin at her waist and she wondered how much longer he was going to torment her like this.

Placing his hand over the back of one of hers he gave it a small squeeze as his mouth bit into the skin at the back of her neck making her squirm under him. Letting go of her hand he stopped suddenly before forcing her to turn around so he could look her in the eyes. Watching her intently he moved his hands to her waist, gripping it tightly before his hands moved to her legs, resting on her thighs and he watched her bite her lip and seal her eyes shut because she knew what was coming.

He watched her silently as she lay there with her eyes squeezed shut, panting and heaving, obviously a little terrified with what he had been doing. Surprised at himself he found his anger dying down, his frustration fed for now. And then as strange at it was, he found himself smiling when he realized she was trying so hard not to disappoint him, trying to be worthy of him.

Taking a deep breath to calm down he watched her, knowing that he had caused her pain, he really couldn't believe that she hadn't fought him back, she hadn't even tried to tell him to stop. She had even stopped trying to escape once he told her not to. And he was in awe because of the lengths she was willing to go for him, the sacrifices she was willing to make just for him.

His thoughts focused on the girl laying under him knowing that she was just an innocent virgin. Yet she was giving it all up for him, and that proved she was dead serious about how she felt about him. His eyes widened slightly as he smiled at her again.

And it was at that exact moment he was sure Samantha Simpson was truly in love with him.

Sam who's eyes had been squeezed shut in mild terror slowly opened her eyes when he kissed her softly a pure contrast to the kisses he had given here before. Pulling his lips away from hers he smirked slowly running his fingers through her damp, tangled, red hair as she watched him curiously wondering why he had suddenly stopped tormenting her.

Scam spoke in a whisper watching her intently. "You'd do anything for me wouldn't you Samantha?" Her eyes widened at his question but she only nodded slowly not knowing where he was going with this. He stared at her sincere face knowing she was telling the truth and he couldn't help but feel grateful….He had never had anyone who loved him before, but Sam, she really loved him.

Leaning down he gave her another gentle kiss before drawing away from her and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He didn't want her to give up something so important for a person like him. Seeing that he was moving to get up Sam watched him confused as she sat up and grabbed his arm before he got away. Turning his head to her he sighed before speaking quickly. "I don't deserve you Sam" he whispered before putting his feet on the ground and moving to stand up.

Sam stopped him before he could, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle smile. "Why would you think that Tim?" He sighed again before wrapping an arm around her back and holding her gently. "Because, you did so much for me…and look what I did to you..." he said looking at the state she was in all because of him.

Sam's eyes widened when he heard what he said and she smiled internally as she felt joy erupt at the pit of her heart because she knew that already Tim Scam had begun to care for someone that wasn't him. The icy shell around his heart was finally shattered and she was free to be with him.

She smiled as she turned his head to face her. Biting her lip she blushed. "I don't mind what you did at all". She blushed harder stuttering slightly. "I- I'm just happy you're here with me." Scam watched her speechlessly and she only grinned pressing herself against him. "Don't leave, please Tim…don't leave me here alone tonight" she whispered against his bare chest.

Raising her chin he watched her for a long moment seeing nothing but love in her eyes, and he knew he couldn't break her heart. He sighed before he whispered. "Where do you intend to take this relationship Sam? You have to know this isn't going to be easy."

She shook her head and smiled softly. "I don't care.." she whispered as she held onto him, her hands holding onto his waist as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Somehow, some way it will all work out, all I know is that I love you." He smiled before closing his eyes and kissing her softly as he leaned her back on the bed. Smiling again as he felt her kissing him back, he didn't know where this love would take him, or how this relationship was going to work but he knew he now loved Samantha, and that was all that should matter right now.

Moving his lips down her neck he slowly kissed the marks he had left on her skin before as his hands slowly massaged her body trying to make her feel better. Tiring to make up for his lack of control. Sam smiled as she felt his hands caressing her softly, handling her with care because he didn't want to hurt her. But… She blushed as she thought to herself. _"He never really hurt me anyway..."_ Smirking she pulled his head up and wrapped her arms around his neck and made him look into her eyes. "You know you don't have to feel bad Tim, I still love you" she whispered with her smirk widening.

Scam raised an eyebrow at her words before he smirked realizing what she really wanted him to do. "Well in that case then.." he said smirking before his lips captured hers passionately and his hands moved to grip her harder than he ever had before. It amused him that Sam loved him just the way he was and he didn't have to change or act more gentle to make sure she would keep loving him.

Sam smiled as she lay there under the dim candlelight, on her bed, in the arms of the man she loved more than anyone else in the world. She gasped digging her nails into his back and moaning when he moved his mouth, his hands, across her flesh, all over her body, reaching every inch and every part of her skin, tasting her and touching her. And all night long she relished the way he touched her, marked her as his, and the way he loved her. Because for her, HE was her perfect valentine.

* * *

Sam yawned as she kept her eyes close despite being awake, afraid to open her eyes just in case she had dreamt everything that happened last night. When she was fully awake she smiled when she felt an arm wrapped tightly around her waist holding her close to another body, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.

Finally opening her eyes Sam glanced at his arm held around her waist and she felt butterflies fly around in her stomach as she moved her hand and placed it over his, holding it gently.

This just felt so right.

She was ridiculously happy and she couldn't even describe the smile she had on her face right now. Turning around in his arms she kept smiling as she glanced at his face while he slept, remembering that he always looked so calm while he was asleep. Reaching her hand out she brushed his bangs away from his face and blushed as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Staring at his small smile she grinned. Despite being sore and a tangled mess she was so happy to have him there with her. Sam slowly wrapped her arms around his waist as she lay against him, pressing her bare body against his under her blankets and closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat pounding against her ear.

What a perfect morning.

"Sam!" She heard a familiar voice say nearby and she gasped against his chest, her eyes widening as she heard Clover opening the door to the house. Groaning she moved her eyes to the wall clock in her room shocked that she had slept in till noon.

"Sam where are you?" She heard Clover say and she sighed, ignoring her voice for the moment, as she stared at the man that lay next to her. Her eyes narrowed when she remembered the question he had asked her last night, about where she intended to take this relationship and she knew she had to prove that she intended to make this last.

She never wanted to have him doubt her love again.

Reluctantly separating herself from his body she smiled when he grunted holding her tighter not wanting to let her go even in his sleep. Placing her hands against his chest she leaned in and kissed him softly, and when she felt his hold on her loosen she carefully pulled away.

Sitting up on the bed she carefully tucked the blankets around him making sure he was comfortable before she quickly threw on her slip and moved to meet her friends only to stop when she saw herself in the mirror.

Blushing furiously when she saw the marks on her skin, so clear that they would be seen without any effort she sighed knowing she had to do something. Quickly running to her closet and locating her long sleeved robe that she rarely wore but that had come with her slip, she pulled it on holding it shut as she walked out of her room making sure to close the door on the way out.

Clover who had gone into the kitchen to look for Sam stopped when she saw Sam come out of her room. "There you are Sammie!" Alex said with a grin. Sam smiled at her friends noting the way Clover was looking at her.

Clover studied Sam cautiously. Why was she wearing that ridiculous robe, she almost never wore? It wasn't that cold in here. She saw Sam's tangled hair and realized that she must have gotten up just now. Clover sighed thinking to herself. _"How long had she been sleeping?"_ Sam never slept in this late. Biting her lip, she wondered how dull Sam's night had been if she had spent all of it sleeping, locked up in her room until this morning.

Seeing that Alex was done telling Sam about her date with David, Clover decided it was time she pop the question that had been tormenting her for so long which had yet to be answered. Sam's eyes landed on her blonde friend when she cleared her throat.

Sam smiled as she looked at her, making sure to hold her robe tight around her body. 'How was your date Clover?" Clover gave her a small smile but her eyes remained narrowed in thought. "It was great Sam, I don't think the same can be said for you though, can it?"

Sam's eyebrows rose and she had to bite her cheek to keep her smirk off her face. Clover had no idea how wonderful her evening had been. Staying silent Sam only gave her a neutral face and Clover sighed. "I knew Arnold was going to mess Valentine's day up for you Sam, why didn't you listen to me?" She sighed again and frowned. "What time did you get home last night?"

Trying not to roll her eyes Sam spoke slowly. "I didn't go out last night...he came over." Clover's eyes widened and panic could be seen clearly on her face. Her eyes glanced left and right around the house in frenzy. "ARNOLD WAS IN THIS HOUSE?!?!" she screamed trying to keep control of herself. Mandy was going to die laughing when she found out about this.

Sighing Sam crossed her arms over her chest and turned around walking back to her room, ignoring Clover's outburst. "Sam!" Clover screamed. "Get back here! I need to know what rooms he was in! Sam!"

Hearing Clover's voice come from farther and farther away, she knew Clover would follow her eventually because she had left her without answers and she knew Clover didn't like to be left curious. Smirking slightly Sam opened the door to her room and walked inside leaving it slightly open as she moved inside her room.

Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the man sleeping on her bed. Walking over to him she sat next to him on the bed, slowly trailing her fingers through his hair. Scam opened his eyes and sat up slowly letting the blankets fall to his waist and she blushed letting her eyes rest on his bare chest. Blinking once, he smirked when he saw her sitting there dressed in her robe.

His smirk widened as he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him with it. "And where did you run off too?" he asked running his fingers through her hair before he kissed her and Sam smiled wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and kissing him back.

* * *

Glaring at the door to Sam's room Clover marched up to it even though Alex had told her to calm down and deal with this later. How was she supposed to let this go? Sam had let Arnold into their home, that was clearly against the rules of their friendship.

Wanting to give Sam a piece of her mind, Clover moved to open the door to Sam's room only to stop short when she saw what Sam was doing.

Her mouth fell open in shock as she saw that Sam wasn't alone. There was a man sitting on her bed, but she couldn't see much of him because Sam's body was blocking almost all of his. She blushed when she saw Sam was kissing this guy and for a moment she thought it was Arnold and she almost fainted but then she stopped and stared at the arm wrapped around Sam's back.

It could only be described as muscular, and Arnold was no where near muscular.

Whoever this guy was he was certainly buff, and definitely was not Arnold. Standing at the doorway Clover pouted that Sam had hidden this wonderful guy she had as a date away from her until now. And she really couldn't figure out why.

If she had landed a hot guy...why didn't she tell her before? Clover shook her head, a small smirk forming on her lips. It didn't matter, she would find out now.

"Hey Sam!" She said suddenly in an excited tone, loud enough for them to hear. She smirked when she saw them both pause and she knew her presence was known. Crossing her arms over her chest, Clover waited for Sam to reveal the face of this man.

Taking a deep breath Sam smirked knowing this was it. She looked up at Scam's face to see that he appeared a bit shocked and she knew why. He realized what she was about to do.

She wasn't going to turn back now.

Sighing Sam slowly turned around while keeping her arms wrapped around his neck, taking her sweet time and lazily moved her body away from his at a snail's pace. She paused for a moment letting a big smirk stretch across her face as she moved away.

Finally....

Letting Clover see his face.

* * *

_POOR POOR CLOVER. _

Ahem---

THE END..... :P

(This was so fun to write. Gosh. Even though it's so long…again lol.)

Basically Sam doesn't want to be an anonymous lover anymore.

Oh gosh: (I do realize this is a cliffie ending, I wonder if a sequel could be made following this....who knows :P, BUT PLEASE, PLEASE tell me if anyone wants one...)

Anyway,

**Please Review! **

_Make my VALENTINE'S day!_(even if I'm late posting this lol.) _***Please? PLEASE?!***_

Love,

_Cresenta's Lark _


End file.
